Pregnant
by Ashtin Nightwalker
Summary: Sequel to Mated. Fenrir continues hunting Voldemort while dealing with several pack mates who become pregnant, including his own mate. Warning: gay love, mpreg, Fenrir/Harry, I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

ヒラギノ角ゴ**Fenrir's POV**

I stalked my mate, lazily. Biding my time, knowing I had just about all the time in the world. My husband tired easily over his chore, with a certain glow about him. Despite being covered in sweat, with messy outgrown hair with half-wet clothes, he looked gorgeous to me. And it wasn't just me, being his mate. I would think him beautiful no matter how he looked. Others had been starting to notice. No matter how over worked or tired he may seem, his skin glowed to others and his scent shifted to always smelling of a rich, fruity aroma. Like the worlds sweetest fruits had been left to ferment and turned into the spiciest, yet sweetest wine nature had to offer.

You'd think much of us would understand what was happening. Harry never noticed and I never thought to question. My mate always had a glow to me, anything I could have noticed would have been ignored subconsciously. It wasn't until our love making, a few months after his first change that I noticed something different. Something that wasn't normal for a new wolf.

You see, after a persons first change into their wolf, their appearance changes even as a human as well as new abilities. Harry no longer needed glasses, often touching his face out of habit, to push the wire higher on his nose. Before his change, most of his flesh was soft. His muscles gave in easily to my grip. Although, I never found frustration when making love, I had to remain careful as not to bruise him. The first time I had Harry in my bed, we woke up the next morning to find his limbs littered with bruised. I apologized over and over until Harry kissed me and ordered me to shut up over the subject. But now that has changed. His skin remains as soft as ever but his flesh is firmer, more resistant. It allowed for rougher play in bed. I would never dream of harming Harry in any way, but sometimes he just wanted to be taken in such a way... What kind of husband would I be to deny him any pleasure? Not just the pleasure he has literally begged for... on several occasions, with... very good results.

Even with all his wolfish changes, I started to find myself, kissing down his body to find his stomach swollen. The first time I noticed it, I dismissed it as my mate finally having some quality food and rest, therefore was beginning to gain weight. He was so thin, all weight gain is definitely healthy. For several days, I repeated the same process. Noticed weight, cherished his health, (occasionally grinding my teeth at the thought of his health with the wizards), and then continuing to please him in any way he desired. But after a while, I noticed the swell becoming larger. It didn't seem like healthy weight gain anymore. Even if it was, it would have been more... spread out. Not just one soft lump in the lower regions of his abdomen. It wasn't something you could have noticed without getting as intimate as this. Rather then dismiss it again, I worried. Harry noticed at the end of our love making.

"Is something wrong?" He asked cautiously, as I cleaned his cum with my tongue, as I always did. His tone worried me, twice as much as the lump in his stomach. I laid beside him and took him into my arms.

"No, love. Why would anything be wrong?" I rubbed my hand down his back, caressing his sides, hips and ass. Even after taking him, I could never get enough of touching him. Luckily, he loved this attention. He said it always calmed him. According to my mate, these touches were always more then enough to sooth him into sleep.

"You seemed distracted. I thought you were bored." His voice cracked at the last word. I sat up and couldn't help staring at him in horror. I could easily put together his thoughts. His green eyes were flooded with tears in a second.

"No, no, Harry." I picked him up to cradle him against my chest, littering his face with more sweet kisses then he could handle. Rather then attempt to hold me or return some form of loving touch, Harry crossed arms at either shoulder and attempted to curl in on himself.

"I k-know I can't make y-you happy yet, b-but I'll try harder." He mumbled, luckily keeping his tears. This emotional display killed me anyhow. Somehow I could just tell this wasn't something that had occurred to him only now. The first night he voiced concerns with this but otherwise didn't say anything. It didn't cross my mind again but even now, I knew it wouldn't have left his mind easily.

"You make me very happy, Harry. The only thing that could distract me from enjoying making love to you is my worry for you." I assured him, petting his arms and back. He looked up at me in confusion while his trembles slowed to a stop.

"W-what?" I sat up, supporting Harry's shoulders with one arm so I could use the other to rub the lump in his stomach.

"Have you noticed this?" I asked, making him look at himself. He shrugged.

"I figured it was just a wolf thing. I didn't notice it getting that big though." Harry's hand joined mine to rub over the flesh. He subconsciously leaned closer to me. His eyes held a small measure of fear and uncertainty for the first time in a very long while. I shook my head.

"Its not. You would have gained weight and your muscles have become harder but this," I rubbed his stomach again. The swell was warm and strangely comforting to the touch. "It isn't something I could have expected. This is something else entirely."

Harry's hands dropped over mine. He clutched more at my hand then he did his own stomach. It was almost like he was scared to see it and wanted me to keep hiding it from sight. I kissed the top of his head and subtly began inching down.

"Maybe I'm wrong." I allowed. Harry twisted to lay his head on my arm while his hand draped itself over my stomach. I sighed at the familiar feeling of his fingers as the stroked a small crevice of muscle. Harry liked touching me like this. I think it reassured him.

"It's probably nothing." He breathed his agreement as he snuggled closer. I kissed my mates forehead and scented his hair before falling asleep. My last thought was just simply _it's nothing._

But it wasn't nothing. Harry's swell continued to grow. His scent shifted all the more until I could barely recognize it. Soon, I no longer worried about what it was, because it was becoming pretty obvious what had been going on with Harry. He remained blissfully unaware for a little while longer. I knew the news would be received differently for him. Me, I wanted to howl to the heavens in triumph. I was ready for the gift we were given. Yet I knew my mate would react in fear. He would worry before he saw the joy that I saw. No matter how I feared he might feel, I had to tel him anyway. The next night, I performed my usual ritual of kissing his body before I paused over his swell and kissed that too.

"I know whats happening, my mate." I whispered up to him. His face was still calm with bliss as he hummed, acknowledging that he heard me. I paused, with my chin just over his belly button.

"I don't know if you'll like it." I admitted, gently rubbing his arm. My mates skin has always been very soft. His pretty green eyes opened so slightly. Our nightly senses made candle light unnecessary but sometimes I liked lighting one anyway. It wasn't one of those sappy 'set the mood with a scented candle' deal. I just liked how the flame danced, causing little shadows to dance over Harry's body. Right now, it was turning his green eyes into a shifting brown haze. Almost like tiny pools of chocolate.

"Tell me, Fenrir." Harry's voice was husky. His hips twisted every so slighting, angling for more pressure on his thighs and half erect member, which pressed against my right breast. I kissed his stomach tenderly. One of his hands lifted to my head, stroking my temple while his fingers laced through my hair. It was growing longer, much to Harry's pleasure. He liked it.

"I explained to you, females aren't the only ones who can be pregnant..." I whispered to him. He blinked slowly. He was tired and the sexual haze continued to linger.

"Draco is pregnant..." Harry mumbled. Yes, my beta's mate had been blessed with young. He was at least a few months in. His swell was about twice the size of Harry's. More obvious that he was with child. Bill wore a grin everyday. He'll be a great father.

"You are pregnant. This is our baby." I stroked and rubbed the swell. Harry's haze disappeared. A moment ago his face was blissfully calm. Now his chest rose and fell quickly as he breathed faster. His face turned to worry and his eyes widened, filling with tears. I sat up and pulled him into my arms. For the first time he resisted, putting his hands on my chest, not allowing me to really hold him.

"No. No. I can't be pregnant. N-n... Oh god!" Harry gasped and gasped. Like he couldn't breath. I tried to hold him, rub his back, something! It killed me, not being able to offer my mate comfort. Even more, knowing he wouldn't let me. His elbows were locked, keeping me away, even though I was still straddled over his legs.

Tears poured down his face and his chest heaved. Soon, he began to hyperventilate. Gasping for breath and rocking slightly as his entire body shook. His lips quivered as if he were trying to speak while his eyes darted back and forth. He made a choking noise before a flurry of words spilled out.

"Can't! Can't be... I can't raise a-a baby! How am I going... Oh god, Fenrir..." Harry broke down. He seemed to collapse into crying. I grabbed him, ignoring any attempts he may had made to stop me and all but crushed him to my chest. Harry sobbed into my shoulder anyway and I rocked, petting and rubbing. Desperate to calm my mate.

"Harry. Shh, its okay, Harry. Tell me whats wrong, my mate." I crooned into his ear when his cries seemed to stop. His arms wrapped around my neck. I kissed his temple softly and held his little body as gently as possible.

"I can't be a... a parent. I just... Can't. I don't know how to take care of a baby. How can I... I mean, a baby!" Harry's tremble lingered although he did visibly calm.

"You'll learn. It's going to be okay. You won't be alone, love." I assured him, keeping him on my lap. His body clutched at mine even tighter, as he pressed his face to my neck. Scenting me for comfort. I purred my content.

"I'm not ready." His voice was so frightened, I instinctively kissed his hair and rubbed at the nape of his neck. My mate should be happy. I understand he grew up in a world where carrying the young of your mate was not always a good thing, but it was so different for me. I never saw a husband or wife happiest than when they were pregnant with their mates young. The same for the dominant half. I've heard more than once the primal urges they faced when seeing their mates, heavy with pups.

"You have plenty of time, Harry. Its going to be a long time before the pups are ready, so you have more than enough time to think. I'm sorry this isn't easy for you but it won't be as hard as you think." I knew I said something right the moment I stopped speaking. Harry let go of my neck and allowed himself to settle on my lap. He gave me the smallest of smiles. I could still see the shadow of fear in his eyes but it was over for now.

"Oh, it'll be hard. I've babysat the neighbors kids before and I'm happy I'll never see those little bastards again." I laughed at this, forcing Harry to as well. He relaxed even more, allowing me to simply hold him.

"Were they so bad?" Harry's face fell while his eyes widened in absolute horror. I looked over my shoulder for danger as a reaction.

"Yes. Those kids would make my life a living hell while they were in the house and then for a few hours after they had gone." I grimaced.

"After they'd gone?" Harry nodded.

"They liked to be rowdy and often broke things. And when the Dursleys got back, realized what happened, they would cane me. Hurt like hell, especially if I still had to clean up afterwards." I ground my teeth at this. I hate what the muggles done to my mate but there was nothing I could do about it. I assured Harry, time and time again that if he ever needed it, I would pay them back for once of pain he suffered at their hands.

Harry instantly reached up to stroke my jaw. I relaxed and showed him a smile, to prove I wasn't truly angry. He looked down at his naked swell and sighed. Seeking the comfort of my scent, he rested his forehead on my chest, inhaling deeply.

"I don't want to have kids." He admitted in a whisper. He sounded almost ashamed of it. I rubbed his back, kissing his neck.

"I know. I'm sorry, love." I hoped he wasn't thinking what most humans would have been thinking. Wolves don't believe in abortion, mostly because no one is unhappy with their pregnancy. The idea of it alone is horror to most wolves, disgusting to others. I don't think Harry would consider it but I also didn't think he would be like this when pregnant.

"I don't want to think about it right now." Harry decided, pulling away from me. I watched him blow out the candle and lay down, closer to the wall. He took my hand and tugged me down. I happily laid next to him, opening my arms. Harry moved closer, resting his head and shoulder on my chest while his arm draped possessively over my waist. I merely smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Am I going to be a mother?" He mumbled absentmindedly as he eased into sleep. I grabbed a fistful of a fur blanket and made sure my mate was covered.

"Yes, you are." I assured in a whisper, even though I knew he was asleep now.

**I hope the reloading works. I'm going to ask for reviews anyway, in case I have any new readers. I hope everyone likes it and I hope Pregnant being deleted hasn't put off any old fans. Thank you so much!**

**Ashtin**


	2. Chapter 2

ヒラギノ角ゴ**Harry's POV**

I know kids. I've babysat them more often then most people think. From infants to kids not much younger then I am. And all but the infants and toddlers were rotten. Sure, everyone will pretty much tell me not all kids are the same but I still didn't want to risk it. I didn't exactly give it much thought when Fenrir and I officially mated. I mean, I knew males could get pregnant even though it didn't make much sense. I just didn't think it would happen to us.

I lied when Fenrir brought up my stomach. I had noticed it, I think long before him. But I also lied to myself the entire time I was aware. Just didn't want to believe I was pregnant. I know kids don't have to be little monsters but babies are just so hard to do. First year or so is waking up multiple times in the night to take care of an infant. Then its following them around, making sure they don't get into something they shouldn't. Then they start talking and throwing tantrums! I'm just not ready for all that.

The next morning, I wiggled out of bed, kissing Fenrir on the cheek. He grumbled in his sleep, but didn't stir otherwise. I found some clean clothes and grabbed up our small basket of dirty ones. I still got up early, every morning for work with the pack. Fenrir and most of the hunters sleep in a little while longer then the rest of us.

I simply set down my basket near the entrance to the underground river, where we bathe and do laundry. Aunta Cassy runs all the work rotations and has us all meet outside for our breakfast, which is usually just a bunch of fruit. I quickly located Draco, he's easily my best friend here. He leaned against one of the rock slopes that encircled the entrance, occasionally running a hand over his belly. My lump was still easily concealed with clothes, but his was way more noticeable. Everyone knew he was pregnant, and not just because Bill boasted it to anyone who would stand still long enough to hear.

"Morning." I greeted, eyes lingering on his swell, which he petted more often these days. He smiled at me and I caught a whiff of his scent with a breeze. For some reason, he smelled like flowers. I mean, its not like he smelled bad before but the sudden change in the smell was weird. In the back of my mind I wondered when that would start happening to me.

"Hello, Harry." Draco offered. He glanced over my shoulder and I followed his gaze to David, who was rubbing his eyes and yawning. Everyone settles into pack live differently, with their own challenges. Davids was getting up early. He was technically a submissive mate but he did not like playing the role. He just went with it because it was better then the alternative, hunting which he disliked more then waking up early. Luckily Aunta Cassy was always good with matching people and usually gave him something simple, that helped wake him. Draco and I were the early risers, not David. I smiled when he leaned against the rock, next to Draco and sunk to the ground.

"Good morning, David." I greeted him too, my grin getting bigger when he grimaced. I'm pretty sure he would use very unsavory words with me if Aunta Cassy wouldn't cuff him for it. She doesn't tolerate foul language. Not in her cave, as she calls it. Fenrir might be the CEO but Aunta Cassy was definitely the manager.

"You three will be out in the fields today. Getting things ready for the spring." The boss walked by, staring down at her check list, containing all the jobs needed for today. I'm usually working with some sort of produce, mostly because cleaning is boring and mindless. It sucks, not thinking all day. What can I say, after being with the Dursleys for so long, it was best to zone out during the chores.

"Come on, David. Before she chases you out there with a wooden spoon." Draco ordered, once Cassy had passed. He reached down and tugged on one of Davids arms. He grumbled and whined the entire way to his feet but he would have followed us anyway if we left him. I quietly chuckled at the thought of Cassy wielding a cooking utensil as a mighty staff, used to coerce us hooligans into working. Draco smiled, as if he had shared the same image.

David stretched for a moment, reaching for the sky and standing at his full height. Turning into a werewolf has been good to him. Before, he had been such a tiny person, both in height and weight that I could have sworn Antonio was basically being a cradle robber. But once he got some food and confidence, as well as the werewolf enhancements, turns out he was very different. He was now Draco's height, a few inches shorter then me and of a thicker build then the both of us. (older then us too, at 19 years)

"When do you have to stop working?" I asked Draco as we walked. David followed closely but quietly listened to us. He rarely talked in the morning, preferring to simply listen to us talk.

"Not until seven or eight months. I don't have to stop until it gets too difficult to walk." Draco smiled contently at his small swell. It seemed he had at least six months before any of that started. Didn't matter though. I almost can't believe how happy he is. But then again, he was practically made for motherhood.

I resisted glancing at my own stomach. I wouldn't see anything but I knew what was there. The idea of kids still scared me but I wasn't going to freak out, like I did last night. Even though I was trying to put the idea out of my head for the time being (I mean I don't have to worry until I start showing). Yet every second, I couldn't stop thinking about it.

What would I do when I couldn't work? I'll be out of chores for at least a year, a month before birth and almost a year afterwards. And thats another though, how in the hell is this baby coming out? I'm pretty sure Draco knows, but I'm too nervous to ask him. I glanced over my shoulder at David. He was staring at me, almost as if he knew something. I felt myself blush as I quickly looked at the ground.

Luckily, I didn't have to drive myself crazy, thinking about it all day. We got to the field in no time. Our trees were mostly bare, as was all the half-withered plants on the ground. It was getting colder and we were preparing to plant again in the spring. David and Draco would be picking up any rotten food that got left behind so we could add to the fertilizer pile, as far from the caves as possible. I would be collecting anything that didn't look too rotten yet and cutting them up for seeds. Anything left over, would just go to compost.

It was a long day, not as much work as I had hoped but it still helped keep my mind clear. A little after noon, we were pretty much done. We walked up and down the fields several times, looking for anything we may have missed but they were clean. Usually its a two day job for this but everything was over quickly.

On our way back, I had successfully managed to forget about the baby thing. I mean, other then a small pouch over my stomach, there were no other signs. No morning sickness, no fatigue. Draco was being a little sick but he was lucky. He threw up every other night, rather then in the morning. He said that pregnant men didn't have that as often as women for some reason. So I forgot all about it... until we were coming off the fields.

Ever since the news that Draco was pregnant, Bill waited for him right off the fields. He was more protective than usual now. Sure, Draco was not the type to be obsessed over. But in light of him carrying his mates pups, he allowed Bill to be overly protective but only after we got done working. I thought it was sweet... until I saw Fenrir standing next to him, watching me carefully.

"Is something wrong?" I heard David asked. My glance confirmed he was staring at Fenrir as well. I shrugged.

"I doubt it. If something was wrong, we would know by now." I mumbled to him, over my shoulder. In reality, I knew why Fenrir was here. Especially with the way his eyes dropped to my belly as I got closer, even though he wouldn't see anything. My stomach churned, I felt like he was staring through my clothes and for once, it was uncomfortable.

"How was work?" Bill asked Draco, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his cheek. He wasn't looking so much for our chore experience for the day. It was code for 'how is my mate and his pups?'

"Just fine. It all went by quickly." Draco answered the code easily. He returned a kiss to Bill's cheek as well. I gave Fenrir a squinty-eyed suspicious look. He ignored me and kissed my temple as well.

"What are you doing?" I hissed between my teeth as he leaned in close. He shrugged and I tried to hide the fact that I was upset, from others more than from him.

David traded skeptical looks between Fenrir and Bill. I felt for sure that he knew what was going on. It wasn't hard to put two and two together... Even though I really hoped it was. I'm not pregnant. I can't be pregnant. And no one can know.

Although, to his credit, David simply shrugged and sidestepped all of us. Antonio would be waiting at the caves for him. For a little while, Antonio would follow his Dave everywhere obsessively. David let it go on for a little while, knowing he just needed to. They had been separated for weeks, knowing at any moment the other could die at the hands of Voldemort. But when the effects of the situation passed, David insisted, like Draco to be left to their chores in peace. These things were never a problem with Fenrir and I because we were both busy. Plus, it made seeing each other at the end of the day better.

I surveyed our group silently, seeing who else may have noticed Fenrir's change in behavior. Draco was chatting with Bill quietly and walking with him. He would probably dismiss my mate being here as him just missing me. Bill didn't acknowledge anyone but his mate. Yet I had no doubt in my mind that he knew something was up with the alpha. After all, the two of them grew up together. He'd be the only person who knew Fenrir better then I.

Fenrir watched me carefully as well. His eyes questioned at nothing as they searched my face. I have no idea what he could be looking for but I don't think he found his answer, as he mutely shook his head. He took my hand in his and pulled me along. It was a short walk back to the caves but his hand stayed firmly wrapped around mine. I smiled, always loving the warmth and size of his hand. Made me think of how much time I spent wrapped in his arms... Especially when I was moaning helplessly.

Fenrir automatically grinned at me, the second I had the thought. For a moment I actually wondered if he could hear my thoughts. Then I smacked myself mentally when I realized I simply felt a wave of arousal. That werewolves would have been able to smell. But since he was the only one close to me, he was the only one to smell it. I couldn't help but laugh.

"No." I said to him with a smile, knowing what he was thinking. I don't think he would have asked me for sex any way, especially since it was just a thought and not a reoccurring thing. Fenrir had his own chuckle as he discreetly slid a hand across my lower back, as if he were only going to hug me... yet his large hand passed right over my ass which he took the liberty of giving it a firm squeeze. I jumped a little and blushed like crazy.

"Doesn't matter what moves you put on me, the answer is still no." I told him, looking all around, hoping no one just saw him grab my ass. It seemed everyone passed us and were well into the caves. Fenrir happened to notice this too. No one would be able to see us from the caves just yet. One of the rock slopes were between us and the clearing.

And without a single word, Fenrir grabbed my arm, pulled it over his shoulders and easily hooked an arm under my knees. I bit my lip to hold back a cry of surprise as he hurried into the trees, away from the caves and the fields. He was taking us toward the lake. More specifically towards the river that led into the lake.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking over his shoulder for people. Everyone must already be inside. Fenrir didn't answer me. Instead he kept jogging along until we found a small waterfall. I recognized it from all my runs as a wolf (which weren't that many, not really). I tried to remember what was so significant about it when Fenrir simple jumped in the water, holding me. I gasped as water splashed all over me.

"Wha- Fenrir!" I cried out. Ignoring my protests, he took us directly under the waterfall, without having to duck. It was only 10 feet tall or so. But you couldn't tell from the outside that there was a little alcove. Just enough room for a few people to sit without being seen from the outside or getting wet from the waterfall. It was also plenty big for my mate to set me down in the deepest corner and start to undress me.

"Fenrir..." I tried to growl his name but it would have been an empty threat anyway. He kissed and sucked my neck as his hands unbuttoned his shirt. It was dumped on the floor and I automatically began running my hands over his chest, arms and back. I love his muscles.

"Don't say no, Harry. I want you." His husky voice growled so low in my ear, I involuntarily moaned as I felt my dick start to harden. In a second I went from being surprised and simply not in the mood, to feeling hot and tight in my clothes.

I answered Fenrir's comment by hooking my leg around his hip and flexing it, so my groin was angled toward his belly and my butt rested on his thighs. I still had my arm around his shoulders, which kept me upright as I sucked on his earlobe.

"Take me." I whispered, know it would drive him crazy. What I said was pretty much foreplay as he loved hearing me talk dirty. I liked it too but my favorite part of his voice was just hearing him groan. Let me know he was liking it...

It was unexpected but I still groaned my approval as his fingers hooked into my pants and jerking them down, exposing my ass and half hard dick. I frowned at the wet rocks and how they felt on my bare skin. Fenrir didn't stop until I was completely naked and used them as bedding, for me more than him.

Fenrir sat back on his heels, to admire me. I started to breath quicker, knowing how much he really appreciated me naked. I unhooked my left leg from his hip so I could rub the bottom of his crotch. His pants were too tight. He clenched his teeth and shuddered, as he grabbed my ankles and pinned my legs to the ground. I smiled innocently up at him as he let go and hurriedly lost the last barrier we had.

"Hmm." I hummed my delight as his naked body was displayed for me. Every inch of his body could have been chiseled from stone. I never mentioned it to him, but he could easily been modeled after the statues on Greek gods, as far as muscles went. As for his dick, it was already huge, hard and leaking. Knowing Fenrir would be watching me, I licked my lips and laid back, spreading my thighs while starting at that cock.

"You want this don't you, baby?" He asked in that husky voice as he stroked his member. I moaned my agreement as I spread my legs further apart.

"There'll be time for this later," He dropped a hand between my legs and teased my hole with a finger. I instantly tried to rock my hips down, wanting the digit inside "But you have to suck me first."

He moved to kneel next to my head. I rolled onto my stomach and put my hands on his thighs. The scent of his arousal washed over me, overwhelming senses to the point that I couldn't smell anything besides my mate. I tentatively licked a bead of precum off the head of his member. His thighs flexed and his hand cupped the back of my head. I bathed his dick with my tongue for only a few seconds before taking it into my mouth. I could never get enough of his taste.

Fenrir's thighs flexed even harder when I gave his dick a gently suction. So much that I reached further back and gripped his ass cheeks to keep him still for me. His fingers twitched in my hair as he rubbed back and forth. I smiled around his length as I licked the underside. He usually does that when all he wants to do is grab my hair and force his cock deeper into my throat. Too bad Fenrir is always worried about hurting me.

I gave up sucking him for just a moment, focusing on opening my throat and keeping it that way. Fenrir's fingers slowed and I felt him look at me. I wanted to smile, knowing he had little to no idea what I was thinking. I simply kept my throat as open as possible and plunged it down on Fenrir's dick as fast as I could manage. I choked for a second but swallowed around it. Fenrir didn't have time to react and stop me from this (no doubt, I'd probably hurt myself). He threw back his head and moaned loudly. My hips jerked up, wanting something there. Touching my dick, my ass, my anything. I just needed some friction!

"Fuck, Harry." Fenrir gasped out. His fingers curled into my hair and just held onto it. Just as I felt his hips start to jerk, I pulled off and eased back. Fenrir let out a groan of frustration. When he looked at me, I swore his eyes were black with lust. I shivered and dragged myself up, to basically straddle his thighs with my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him while grinding my erection to his.

"Fenrir..." I gasped when he grabbed my hips and ground us tighter. His face was buried into the juncture of my neck and shoulder, biting gently. He hummed his acknowledgment.

"I'm don't want to walk back to the caves." I said simply. Fenrir faltered as he pulled his head up to look at me. His face was caught between confusion and utter arousal. I smiled as innocently as I could manage, while pulling myself up so his cock rubbed my ass cheeks and my erection pressed against his stomach. I growled into his ear as his arms held me hesitantly.

"I want you to fuck me so hard I can't use my legs." Lets just say I got the reaction I wanted. Fenrirs arms became too tight as he bit my shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Maybe I wasn't looking for that specifically but as he was dropping me to the floor so he could hold my thighs apart, I'd still say I got what I wanted.

I felt dizzy, I think from the bite mostly. He's only ever bitten me once, to change me and it hurt like a bastard. Now, I could barely stand the tremors of pleasure that shot through my body from my shoulder alone. I didn't register Fenrir hurriedly preparing me. I didn't realize he had until I felt his hard cock entering me. Wouldn't need much prep anyway. Wanted him so fucking bad.

"F-fuck! F-f-oh my... Fenrir!" I moaned and withered on the ground, a stream of words falling even though I had no idea what I was saying. It was like the only things I could feel were Fenrir's cock fucking me, hard and fast and his bite mark.

My mate groaned as his hands pinned my arms down and he fucked for all he was worth. The feel of his hips slapping against my ass was nothing for the huge dick that suddenly found my sweet spot and simply pistoned into it. The absolute pleasure of this was too much. Everything was fire as well as tingling. I couldn't think. It felt too good.

The next thing I knew, Fenrir was roaring my name as he came inside me. My body was absolutely stiff, my jaw propped open in a wordless scream as I came all over my chest and stomach. And I'm pretty sure I passed out for at least a few minutes after that, because when I lifted my head again, the cum was gone and Fenrir breathed steadily as he wiped off the blood from my shoulder.

I said nothing for a moment, trying to catch my breath. I could tell without moving that my entire body ached. It was a good ache though. I loved it and I knew I'd want to do it again. Maybe not immediately, as I doubt I would be able to sit up on my own, but at some point...

"I'm sorry, pup. I didn't want to lose control like that." Fenrir whispered, careful to somehow clean my wound without actually touching it. I smiled and shook my head. I quickly stopped as I felt it tug on the bite mark, encouraging more blood to flow.

"Don't be sorry. I wanted it and I asked for it." I assured him. The aches I felt in most of my body were already dying down. The only two that lingered were the bite and my ass. I knew at least one of them would stay for even longer. This made me smiled even more. To the point that I starting laughing.

"Don't laugh, this isn't funny." Fenrir said with a frown as he cleaned up the new blood.

"Sorry. I was just remembered I got what I wanted." Fenrirs frown deepened as he gave me a questioning look. It made me giggle even more.

"I told you, I didn't want to walk back to the cave." Fenrir glared at me while I kept smiling at him. After a few seconds his frown disappeared and his lips formed a tight line. He was trying hard not to smile. I sat up, even though it kind of hurt and seemed to take up a lot of energy. I put a hand on his arm to steady myself as I kissed those lips softly.

"I love you, mate." I told him. He sighed and kissed me back.

"I love you too, Harry."

**Thank you guys for the support! What did you think of the sex scene?**

**Ashtin**


	3. Chapter 3

ヒラギノ角ゴ**Fenrir's POV**

I felt terrible for hurting my mate. I know he didn't see it that way. In fact, I could practically smell the happiness rolling off him. But I couldn't get past the way his body shook when he sat up. His hips and ass were sore, so he could barely keep himself up. I pulled him up, careful to avoid touching his hurts. Harry was significantly tired and trusted me to support him as I carried him into the shallow river on the other side of the waterfall.

"I really did love it Fenrir. I don't want you to be upset over this." He jerked his head to the right, gesturing to the bite. I kissed his temple as I lowered myself to my knees. The water came up to my chest and Harry's weight disappeared. He allowed me to gently rinse him of all the dirt that somehow managed to accumulate all over his body.

"I know pup. I'll just have to get used to it." It being the fact that I could hurt him in any way possible and he wouldn't care. I know I'm being a little bit dramatic but I would kill any body who hurt him. Why should I get out of that treatment? Harry didn't seem to think about it.

"Will you help me get dressed?" Harry asked nervously. I glanced at him, looking for the sense of the nervousness but found nothing. I nodded and carried him back into the little cave. His clothes were flattened on the rocks while mine were in a soaking pile off to the side. I helped him first. The pants were the hardest, as he couldn't stand up long enough. I felt his embarrassment roll off him like water when I simply leaned him against my chest as I reached around and pulled up his pants over his butt.

"At least I know I'll be taken care of when I'm old." He said jokingly with a forced chuckle. I smiled as I pulled on all my clothes and scooped him up again. Harry winced against his will and then glanced up at me, trying to see if I had noticed.

"You should be walking by dinner, if not sooner." I mumbled, giving a half-assed effort to show I wasn't upset... which wasn't exactly true.

Harry gave another wince even though I hadn't moved him quite yet. I was about to silently curse myself again when his hand dropped to his stomach and groaned. I gasped as I realized I had forgotten the entire reason I went to see him at the fields today. Our pups. Oh god, I probably hurt them. Its bad enough that I hurt my mate but now I have to injure our children before they are even born! I am the worst. I should probably tell Bill he's alpha now because I should just go jump off a cliff!

My internal rant went on until Harry rolled himself out of my arms and hurriedly drag himself over to the nearest tree base. I had only started to reach for him when his shoulders slumped and he gave the most horrible retching sound. The stench of stomach acid filled the air as I held my breath, in a desperate attempt to ward off the smell. Even so, I recovered somewhat quickly and dropped to my knees behind him. I rubbed his back as he emptied his stomach in between the tree roots.

Once the urge to vomit passed, Harry gave a whine of discomfort and pulled away. I held him up just enough to take him away from the stench without really picking him up or jostling his stomach again. My mate trembled slightly, as if cold. I tried to rub as much warmth back into him as I could.

"I'm going to hate this." Harry groaned as he wiped tears from his eyes. I cupped his cheek and made him look at me. Tears had filled his eyes but he wasn't crying, not really. Otherwise, he simply trembled and leaned against me.

"What is it?" Harry looked at the ground and ghosted a hand over his stomach.

"Draco has his morning sickness at night. Makes sense that I would too. It can't be anything else, wolves don't get sick." Oh. I put an arm around his shoulders and kissed his temple. He leaned into my embrace and said nothing else. I lifted him and carried him all the way back to the caves. Just like he wanted.

**Harry's POV**

Fenrir didn't seem the least bit upset when I basically upchucked right next to him, at the mention of dinner. Sure he was worried that I have been sick. But not upset. That makes one of us, because I got really depressed. I wanted to shove the idea of pregnancy far from my mind and Fenrir basically kidnapping me for the afternoon helped. I forgot all about my stomach and the growing baby inside.

He carried me back but it wasn't like I wanted it to be. I thought I would be laughing and talking quietly with him. It was suppose to be good. Instead I felt depressed and even though I was sweating, I had my forehead against his neck so I could scent him. It surprised me a long time ago how easily his smell calmed me. Now it didn't help and my stomach continued to churn even though I was sure I was done as far as vomiting went.

No one paid attention to us when we finally got inside. They were busy setting up the tables and getting ready for dinner. I noticed David looking closely at me, causing me to blush deeply. I had Fenrir put me down close to the cave and I wasn't limping now but I was definitely moving slower. Maybe thats why he was staring at me so closely as I took my place at Fenrir's left hand side. He said the usual dinner prayer, simply thanking the goddess for our food and safety. More traditional then religious, really.

Since we were officially mated, the seating near Fenrir changed. Before I was on his right because I was a guest and Bill was on his left because he was Beta. But now, Bill was on his right and Draco, of course, sat next to him. Antonio sat on my left, merely because he was considered a third in command, if that made sense. There was a good chance that, for whatever reason, Antonio's or his kids would be Beta some day. Unless something extremely drastic happened, none of his line would be Alpha's. In the event that Fenrir may be removed from an Alpha position, Bill would take over, and Antonio would be Beta then.

Through dinner, I listened to Fenrir talk quietly to everyone. He had a lengthy conversation with Draco about his pregnancy which I found myself listening to intently. Every time Draco mentioned a small issue, such as sickness and fatigue, I quietly wondered if that would happen and when I might expect it. I was already sick once but Draco had been sick since before he started showing. And it was still happening. How long would I do it? Would I get tired too? Draco was usually fine during the day but as soon as night happened, he practically passed out.

Speaking of sickness, my stomach was still sensitive since earlier. Actually, the smell of food made it worse. Fenrir slyly edged a little bread on my plate when I was unwilling to eat much else. The smell just irritated me to no end and the thought of actually eating it anyway was enough to make my stomach flip. But bread was simple enough. If I held my breath and didn't think about it, it seemed better and my stomach calmed.

Once dinner was over, most of us paused to clean up. Draco was whisked away by Bill, as he was already getting tired. Fenrir went outside to speak with a few of the hunters, ones that were too far away to carry a normal conversation at the table. Antonio followed and soon, David and I were the only ones left. I smiled but he gave me a hard look in return.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned in a quiet whisper. I looked around without turning my head. No one was close enough to hear. David waited, his eyes still hard. It unsettled me for some reason.

"Fine... Why?" When I asked this, David took the few clean dishes from my hands. I avoided picking up anything covered food, further protecting my stomach. He walked them all the way back to the kitchen, where several submissive were putting away leftover food, cleaning dishes and putting them away. No one said anything as David took my wrist and pulled me away. He took me back towards my room.

"You're pregnant." I stopped breathing and went stiff. Everything just seemed to stop. David waited for me to recover. My mouth opened and closed like a fish until words started to fall out.

"H-how... I mean, how d-d-did y-you know?" I stammered out. David leaned against the wall, appearing to relax. I leaned back as well but didn't relax.

"You've been starting to smell more like Draco then you do yourself. Fenrir was worried about you today. You didn't eat at dinner." David spoke slowly and clearly. I found myself feeling a little woozy and off balance. I tried to breath deeper and clear my head.

"Don't tell anyone." I heard myself say. David put a hand on my shoulder, to make sure I was steady. He nodded.

"I'm not going to tell." He promised. I breathed deeply, trying to calm down. I turned and went into my room, finding the small chair near the dresser and sat down. David followed me and sat on the ground nearby.

"I wanted to make sure you're alright." He whispered up to me. I wondered why he was whispering but I found myself doing the same thing.

"Alright?" David nodded. I copied his action, unsure of what to do.

"I-I'm alright." I mumbled, slowly coming out of my stupor. I managed to focus on David for long enough. He tried to smile up at me but only made a small grimace. Thats when I noticed something. David was upset. I leaned forward as he ducked his head.

"Dave?" He didn't answer. I put my hand on his shoulder but he continued to stare at the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a whisper. David heaved a sigh.

"I'm kinda jealous of you and Draco. You guys are both starting families and having babies. I want that for Tony and me. But we don't know if I can even get pregnant." He explained, looking up at me. His eyes lingered over my stomach for a moment. I ended up stroking the side of my belly. Even through my shirt, I could feel the swell, barely larger then a lump. Again, not noticeable but I could feel it.

"How do you know? I mean, it took a while for it to happen with me. Maybe you just need more time." I suggested. I barely understand how a guy could get pregnant, let alone figure out why a guy _couldn't_ get pregnant. David shook his head.

"It's just not happening. There are signs besides the scent and your belly. Most people just don't see them. I've been looking for them, Harry, I have. But I'm not getting pregnant." He mourned, dropping his head into his hands.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. I hadn't thought like that. It wasn't that I was against having babies. I'm just nervous. I don't know if I'm ready. But facing a person who may always be just ready... it's totally different.

"Don't be." David mumbled as he sniffed, rubbing a few stray tears away. "It's not your fault."

Still, I slid off the chair so I could hug him. We've only really known each other for a few months but he was already a brother to me. As was Draco and I didn't technically know him for that much longer. David sniffed for a moment or two more but returned my hug. By the time I pulled away, I realized I started crying too.

"Don't do that, Harry. You should be happy. You are going to be a mom." David insisted. I nodded quickly, wiping tears away. I grabbed his shoulder and made him look at me.

"You will be too. Some day, you'll be pregnant too."

David smiled a sad little smile and crushed me into a hug. We cried all over again but ended up laughing. I don't know if he believed me but I assured him many times that it would happen. No matter the reasons I could think of why he wasn't pregnant yet, it all summed up to he needed more time. Whether his body was ready yet or if the time wasn't right, all he needed to do was go on a little longer. He assured me that, even though he wasn't will pups now, he wouldn't stop trying.

Eventually Fenrir came back to find David and I sitting in our bed while I hiked up my shirt to show him the lump, unnoticeable otherwise. He touched it, wondering if he could feel something of a heartbeat as he could with Draco. It was barely an irregular flutter against a strong steady beat, he said. The only reason he could feel it was because of the wolf senses. I suppose if I suddenly asked Draco if I could touch his tummy then I'd feel the same thing. But I took his words for it. Fenrir watched us quietly as David asked questions about everything. I couldn't tell him much, as I was technically just under the two month mark while Draco was at the third month mark. Even then, I explained, I had only known since last night. David suspected for a while but didn't say anything.

I could tell for a fact that Fenrir was over joyed at our exchanges, although he hid it well. He let us speak for a while longer then quietly interrupted, saying he wanted me to get rest. David hugged me and congratulated Fen on his way out. Once Dave had gone, Fen let the curtain fall over the opening, securing privacy. He turned to look at me with a warm look. I merely stripped and opened my arms, inviting him to me.

Fenrir didn't waste any time. He stripped too, settling himself in all my limbs and quietly cradled me to his chest. He lovingly stroked down my hair and back, occasionally drifting a hand over my belly. I was all but on the edge of sleep when he whispered,

"I love you and our pups." I felt lips on my temple and a gentle caress of my belly. I hummed right back,

"Me too." And fell asleep thinking of the babies in my belly. This won't be as scary as I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

ヒラギノ角ゴ**David's POV**

I slipped out of the room quietly. A silent, smiling alpha showed me the way out. He didn't say anything but I knew he somehow appreciated my presence some how. I smiled back and quietly walked to my own room. It was small, considering that I shared it with a man nearly twice my size, but we some how managed to enjoy it, simply because we were so close all the time. He was sitting on our bed, a mattress on the ground. He had an old book in his hands, although I knew he wasn't reading it. Tony didn't like reading any where near as much as I did. Especially not the older style of text. It was the only book I had, short stories of Sherlock Holmes.

He looked up when I entered, allowing our own curtain to close behind me. It was little more then a brown sheet but it worked. I smiled as he dropped the book in the small box, containing our personal possessions. There were a lot of memories in that box we shared together. From the daisy he had given me when we first met, just so he could catch my attention to a tiny sketch book, containing pictures of me. He didn't like people knowing he drew because he liked being tough. I felt my heart warm, thinking about how much he must love me to show me his softer side.

"Come here." He whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist and hips so he could pull me down to straddle his lap. He kissed me sweetly and I let myself relax into his arms. His scent filled my nose and it calmed me down. He smelled like earth in a way.

"What have you been up to?" He asked quietly when we broke apart. I slid out of his arms to lean against the wall. Tony scented me from feet to chest before sitting next to me. I had his hand in mine and was playing with his long fingers. They weren't rough like mine from day after day of work. My mate was a hunter. He didn't bruise his hands on objects. He caught animals for food and protected us with these hands. I breathed a silently hum at the feeling of safety and love that washed over me.

"I was visiting Harry. He's going to have pups." Tony nodded. He knew. Didn't surprise me. It seemed like half the pack either suspected or knew already. I raised his hand and kissed each knuckle, rubbing my cheek into the back of his hand.

"I'm scared I won't be able to have babies." I whispered as I hid my eyes against his shoulder. Tony snaked an arm around my waist so he could pet my belly.

"We have time, mate. More then enough." I shook my head, despite the fact that he was only trying to provide comfort. Such a loving mate. I'm lucky. Even if I never have my own children, I'm lucky to have Tony in my life.

"It's just that the things with the death eaters... What if time can't fix it?" I asked in a whisper. Tony huffed a mournful growl. He didn't know what happened to me while I was captured. And so far, he's the only wolf in the pack that knows. I don't plan on anyone else knowing. Not for a long time, if at all. It just doesn't make sense to talk about, especially since I have no lingering problems with what happened. I accepted it and only told Tony because he asked. After that, I didn't worry until I realized the effect it could have on me getting pregnant.

"We will have to wait and see." My mate confirmed, somehow managing to kiss my neck. I shuddered immediately. I had a bite mark Ton had given me. The funny thing was, once it healed, it caused intense pleasure at the touch. We weren't sure if it was just me or if it was because of our wolf genes and it being received from my mate. Either way, his lips rubbed over the mark, causing me to groan and my dick to swell.

"Hmm." I hummed as my hands found his thighs. I groped and massaged them, close to the quickly forming lump in his pants.

"I love hearing you moan, baby." Tony whispered onto the bite as his tongue traced the ridges where his teeth cut flesh. I did moan for him then, gripping his thighs too tightly. He groaned in return. I grabbed his wrist before he could touch the bite mark again.

"Clothes. Now." I ordered. He broke away so he could yank off all his clothes. Mine joined his as a slower pace, stripping for my mate. We enjoyed it but tonight just wasn't the night for teasing.

In no time Tony was laid on his back and I straddled his legs, taking his half-hard erection in my hand. I could feel it swell in my hand. And when I started sucking, I felt it grow in my mouth. Tony's hand found my shoulder as he resisted thrusting into my throat. I expertly used my lips to squeeze his cock and wiggled my tongue against the shaft while the tip of his cock entered my throat. I held my breath and went down several times. When I needed air, I made sure to try sucking it in through my mouth, causing a slurping noise. It was covered by Tony's loud moan. I felt his balls tighten against my chin. I quickly pulled off and gripped the base to stop him from cumming too soon.

"Oh, baby." He breathed as his legs flexed. Neither of us really liked denial games but sometimes... I spit into my hand and rubbed it on his erection. It was huge and I still needed some form of lubricant. Unlike Tony but then again my dick was... smaller. I straddled him and let him grab my hips, guiding me to be lowered. I hissed as his girth stretched me painfully.

"Hmm, that feels good." He moaned as I took all of him in. I sucked in a breath as he shifted beneath me, causing his dick to ease even deeper inside me. Tony stroked my length, causing me to shudder and vibrate. I tried to flex my butt, earning another moan from him.

"God, Tony." I hissed as I began slowly raising and lowering myself on top of him. The feeling was so wonderful and I angeled it just right so each time I lowered, his dick grazed across my sweet spot. It wasn't until I started to go numb with pleasure that Tony did anything. He recognized the change in my moans and grabbed my hips. He held me still while his hips practically levitated off the bed so he could bury his cock in me, harder and deeper.

"David, David, oh fuck!" Tony growled randoms words as he fucked me harder. He was close. Oh god, I was too. He hammered into me a few more times before biting back a roar as he emptied into me. I moaned all the louder as I came all over his chest and basically fell to the side, exhausted.

Tony cleaned himself up and rolled over so I'd be mostly trapped under his body as we slept. It may have been heavy but dammit, he was the best blanket ever.

**Fenrir's POV**

I woke up the next morning, alone. When I mated Harry, I thought it would bother me, not having him by my side. But it didn't. I knew he was safe and I knew he was just fulfilling his duty as a pack member. I sat up and found myself grinning like a fool as I remembered last night. We hadn't spoken about what I'd seen but Harry accepted his pups. It made me so happy. I'll have a family of my own. A beautiful mate and children. What more could a man truly hope for?

I got dressed quickly and headed toward the kitchens. The submissive's got up early to prepare breakfast and usually left out one or two platters so the dominant pack members could pick what they wanted and go. Today it was pancakes and fried eggs. I wrapped an egg in a pancake and left, once I realized Harry wasn't in the kitchens today. I was about to look for him outside when a flash of red caught my eye. Bill was facing the cave entrance even though he was leaned against the wall, in the deepest half. Right next to the tunnel leading down to our underground river.

"Draco is on laundry duty today." Bill said to me when I approached him with a questioning look. I nodded, understanding rather then chuckling like I normally would have. I thought his change in behavior was amusing up until I realized Harry carried pups too. Bill noticed this.

"Harry is working with him." I nodded to this too and settled against a space of wall next to my Beta, eating my breakfast quickly. Bill suddenly starting laughing.

"I suppose you know now?" I found myself smiling even though I was confused.

"Now?" I asked. Bill nodded and chuckled some more, standing off the wall.

"Yeah. Draco and I've known since his scent started to change." Damn. I shrugged anyway and followed him outside. It was the first time I saw Bill move away from his post, while guarding Draco (more or less). But maybe he didn't feel the same way, since he could ensure Draco's safety anywhere near the caves.

"There's something we need to take care of." Bill proposed finding a spot to stand and scan the forest around us at the same time. I settled into the position well, used to guard duty. I gave a nod, basically giving him permission to speak. Beta's are the eyes and ears of the pack while Alpha's are the deciding factor. If I choose, I can ignore any problem I wish but I don't believe in it. I am an Alpha and I will provide for my pack.

"It's about Voldemort. The scouts can't find him and their mates miss them greatly." Bill explained. I frowned, remembering my everlasting hatred for the wizard. My mate suffered as well as one of my hunters and his mate. I do not take kindly to those threatening my pack and I never stand for it. I was torn between hunting Voldemort and protecting my pack, forcing the only option; track him first, attack later, if I can.

I touched my face as I thought. I wanted that wizard dead. Then again, if the hunt is causing more suffering then I have to call everything off. Bill must have been pressed hard recently to gain my attention for this. Perhaps these mates had been in pain for far longer then I could have thought. But if I don't finish off Voldemort, who is to stop him from launching some sort of counter attack? I can't win.

"You're right, Bill. You always are." I admitted, half-mournfully. I would just have to agree to the terms he presented and pray this didn't come back around to hurt the pack. Pray that wherever my enemy is, he stays there. "Send a message to the scouts. Tell them to come home."

"Thank you, Alpha." He clapped a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head, looking at him.

"Don't thank me."

Even though the scouts and their mates would be happy for this, I still felt like I was failing my pack. A threat was still out there. Unfinished business. If I can't protect them from this one enemy what right do I have in being an Alpha? Sure, most men in my position enjoy the power more then the responsibility but I was far more concerned with protecting my pack, my family then having any high standing rank.

Bill tried to smile but couldn't quiet make it. He tapped my shoulder again and turned toward the trees, to locate the pack owl. We don't normally need to communicate with others but sometimes we do, so we have Abe the owl, just in case. For the most part, he's a free bird. Doesn't seem to mind the occasional message. I watched my Beta leave and I decided to go for a run, to get my mind off the sense of failure. This is what several people wanted and no one seemed to be worried about Voldemort any more. Maybe the pack just didn't think he had it in him to try to head against us again.

I left the cave behind, mentioning to one of my hunters that I'd be back in a while. She nodded in acknowledgment but otherwise, kept to her patrols. I walked until I was out of sight before dropping my clothes and forcing my body into a shift. It was more painful without the full moon but still possible. Didn't hurt me too much any more. Once I was furry, I ran, without any direction. I just threw myself into the run, leaving behind all sense of my more human self.

**What did you think? I think I have a lot of trouble with the sex scenes but how did I do for my first time describing Dave and Antonio's relationship? Please leave a review!**

**Ashtin**


	5. Chapter 5

ヒラギノ角ゴ**Fenrir's POV**

I didn't get back until late. I found myself running all around the pack boundary lines, several miles away from the caves. The entire time, I let my body do all the work. Allowed my paws to sink their claws into the hard packed earth, propelling me harder and faster. I let my senses control my legs, which dodged trees left and right. The chilly air was a comfort. Winters here were snowy. Soon everything would be covered in everlasting mounds of snow. Soon, fires would constantly blaze at home. The mates and children would huddle near the flames, taking comfort from the warmth. The hunters would clear out the snow within the arms of stone, encircling the caves but otherwise stay in that area. Wolves still run during winter, but not nearly as much as summer. Especially for the smalled wolves. They've gotten stuck in the snow before and only one has ever died within my memory.

Towards the end of my run, I had stopped just below the crest of a rock line. These rocks were capable of forming caves, if given the correct attention but they weren't large enough to house more then a few people. My chest huffed as I gasped for breath. The run was strenuous, even for me.

The sun had set and the sky was turning dark. My thoughts turned back to Voldemort... and Harry. However much it killed me, knowing my enemy would live, I couldn't exactly forget my mate will be having my pups. I know I will have to forget Voldemort. I'll just distract myself. Harry doesn't need to know what occurred between Bill and I, but I could easily have my hands full, providing extra care for my mate. My eyes located the half moon high up. It would be a full moon in a little less than two weeks.

Our pack was in a way, slowly turning from the goddess that gave us our way of life. No, those were the wrong words. I had simply been searching for her guidance less and less, since I found Harry. Before my mate, I didn't have much to keep me sane at times. Regularly worshiping the goddess helped. I didn't feel guilty either. Maikoda was a loving goddess. She would understand.

_Maikoda, I feel ashamed._ I laid down on my stomach, still staring at the moon. I hadn't prayed in a long time. _It is my duty to protect this pack and I can't stop feeling that I've failed. We may all still be alive but so is the only man who has ever threatened us directly. I don't know if I should give up on hunting him or give up my position as Alpha. Either way, I still don't deserve anything you've given me._

"You're wrong, Fenrir." A quiet voice talked to me. Normally, if I heard anything out of the ordinary in my reaction would have been... violent. But instead, I was relaxed by the voice. My head cocked to the side, seeing a large, yet slim wolf. Her body glowed silver and was almost twice my height. She was so slim, I could have taken her for a silver fox, rather then a wolf. Again, I was calmed, not alarmed.

_Mother?_ I asked in my thoughts automatically. It surprised me. I remember my mother and she was a red brown wolf, passed away for years. Yet this abnormally large wolf inspired such a feeling of safety, all I could think of my mothers nurturing care from when I was a small boy.

"I want you to keep your status of Alpha." Her voice was quiet, yet indescribable. Although, her voice brought more comfort, I still found myself questioning.

_But, I've failed. I can't even... even protect them. _My shame returned. _My pack..._ I added, mournfully.

"You've protected the pack just fine. You've taken care of them, Fenrir, just as I needed you to. It was no mistake that the wizard got away. I want him to stay away."

_What? Why? _I asked, standing up. I didn't know whether to feel relieved or completely and utterly frustrated.

"You did your job. You stopped a threat and it was time for you to come home. The only thing I didn't like was the wolves being sent after the wizard. I even allowed a few of your mates to become pregnant. Just so you could find more reason to bring everyone home." That little piece of information angered me. I felt betrayed. My goddess, the mother of my race didn't want me protecting it? Protecting the pack?

"No. You chased away the wizard and that's all you needed to do. I do not want wolves leaving their lands because you never know when a wizard will steal your home from you. That is why I mixed human and wolves. That is why I ensured you'd always have a forest to live in. I didn't do these things so you could abandon your homes to chase someone who is no longer a threat." The goddess didn't growl at me. She wasn't angry or irritated. She was a mother, scolding her child for a wrong, nothing more.

_I still can't give up on him. I don't believe this man will ever stop even if he may be safer..._ I admitted with an involuntarily growl. The goddess huffed a sigh and approached me. I stood without fear as she nuzzled between with my ears.

"Even so, it's what you must do." With that a light breeze ruffled my fur and I felt a surge of happiness. And then she was gone, like she had never been there. I was still filled with the peace she had effected me with. But I knew I had to do something; find a way to hunt Voldemort and protect my home at the same time.

**Harry's POV**

I was more relaxed then ever when I woke up the next morning. I smiled as I untangled myself from all of Fenrir's long limbs. David and Draco waited right outside my room for me. David smiled knowingly. Draco had a more mischievous smirk for me. He knew. It didn't surprise me. I returned their smiles and hugged them both.

"David just confirmed it. Congratulations, Harry." Draco couldn't stop grinning at me. He must have been excited. Right now, we were the only two males pregnant. Actually we were the only ones period. The woman who had been pregnant gave birth to a little girl right before Draco realized his news.

"Thanks, Draco." I mumbled, suddenly eying a couple of girls who walked by. They glanced our way but didn't say anything. I took that moment to lean closer to my friends.

"I still don't want everyone to know. I want to keep this between us for now." I whispered to them. Draco looked confused but didn't ask. Neither did David. They shrugged and turned toward the kitchen. Several people were already cooking pancakes for all us submissives. It was a nice treat.

"We're doing laundry today, guys." Sandy swung by us, holding a small plate of freshly cooked pancakes. We each picked a few off and started munching. Sandy was already swinging away, telling everyone else of their duties for the day.

Each of us separated in different directions, picking up all the laundry from the pack. There was a lot even though most people only had a few clothes. Basic necessities. We would all work very hard today. Washing clothes by hand is a serious bitch. Only two others would be working with us, a couple of girls. They kept to themselves though, preferring not to talk. They were both pretty young, making the transfer from being children to adults who worked rather then played.

"Why though? I mean, we'll both keep your pregnancy to ourselves but why?" David whispered to me as we crouched over the water, dumping the clothes right in. The two girls had their own baskets and were positioned further away. I shrugged, offering bars of homemade laundry soap to David and Draco.

"I just don't like the attention. I can't remember how many times or how many mothers asked to touch your stomach or see it. Plus Bill has been way more protective lately. If I keep it a secret for a little while longer, maybe I can avoid all the attention for longer, you know?" I nudged Draco's arm when mentioning him. He gave a grim smile and nodded.

"Yeah, the attention is kind of annoying. Bill is sweet though. I don't think Fenrir will be as protective as Bill but it won't be that bad." Draco assured me.

We were silent for a while, listening to the distant stream somewhere, on the far end of the pool. The black water was soon covered in gray bubbles from the soap. Even though the wolf senses made it possible to see in the dark, we were color blind once the light was gone. I didn't hate laundry duty so much. It was quiet and let me think. The only part that sucked was my arms and shoulders usually hurt afterwards from scrubbing so hard, making sure every speck of dirt was gone.

My thoughts began to drift, mostly towards babies. Part of me still worried about whether or not I'm ready for this. Being a mom and all. I understand that I am going to have a baby and I've accepted it as inevitable. But will I be a good parent? Can I raise my child properly even though I have no idea what it actually takes to raise a child? Sure, I know the mechanics. Feed them, dress them, bathe them and put them to sleep at night. I know how to care for a child but raising one is a whole different story.

Maybe I'm just having all these doubts because I feel too young to be having babies. I'm only eighteen. I feel like theres so many things I should do before having kids, even though I know I wouldn't do much. I love Fenrir and the family I found with him, having no plans of leaving them for anything. I just wasn't prepared for the idea of having my own babies. Maybe if I had known I might be getting pregnant soon, then the news wouldn't have impacted so bad. Still, I'm scared.

I felt my teeth grind together as I looked on either side of me, toward my friends, as if they could have heard my last thought. Draco and David continued to focus hard on their work. The inky water was covered with the suds and several garments were piled up beside us. The water soaked into the clothes seeped out and wet the clothes we were wearing.

Glancing at Draco had me thinking. I've known he hadn't planned on becoming pregnant. It just happened but he was overjoyed, rather then worried. He didn't question anything and immediately accepted everything. He was practically the perfect pack mate. Bearing young is just something he always knew he would have to do. Then again, he's been a wolf for most of his life. He's had time to think about and accept these things. Even with being eighteen, I've been a wolf for less then a year. It's just too quick for me to shift stages of life like that.

A low hiss brought me from my thoughts. I sat up a little straighter and looked toward the noise. David had an arm slung across his chest, rubbing his opposite shoulder blade. His face was twisted in a grimace that quickly vanished. I glanced at Draco to find he had taken note of the same thing.

"Are you okay, Dave?" I heard Draco ask as I turned back to our brother. For a second it was like he didn't hear us. He stared at the water with a clean shirt in his frozen hands. After a moment he blinked a couple times and looked at us.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I don't think his voice could have gotten any more neutral. His gaze flickered between both of our concerned faces before clearing his throat and standing up. He grabbed armfuls of the soaked clothing and dumped them in a basket. We watched him all but run out of the cave. His hurried footsteps even caught the attention of the two girls further away. They paused in their talking to watch him leave.

"I wonder why his shoulder hurts." Draco murmured to me, wringing out a little dress. I began shoving the clothes into the remaining baskets. While standing up, I mumbled back,

"I wonder why he tried to hide it."

**This seems like a short chapter even though it's pretty average. I want to thank everyone so far for reviewing! They do me a lot of good! So, thank you!**

**Ashtin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fenrir's POV**

I walked back to the caves at a slowly, considering all that Maikoda had said to me. She gave me plenty to think about. Like how in the hell am I doing to do this. I no longer had Maikoda's blessing. Actually, I never had it in the first place technically. But its still something I need to do. Regardless of my goddess's warnings, I still need to take care of lord Voldemort. He's much too big of a risk that I can't take, not with my pack, my mate or our unborn children.

The only way I could see this happening is if I left by myself. It wouldn't normally be a big loss on the pack if only one hunter left. If we spare only one person, in a pack where several are spared each day, it shouldn't threaten the safety of the pack. Voldemort is the only outside force that is a perceivable threat. Who else would consider attacking a pack of werewolves? There are other packs that could attack out of territorial gain but our land is small compared to others. And as for local, it is considered unusable by many wolves since it is so close to wizard territories. I find that to be an advantage, safety wise. No one has an interest in what we have and we are happy with what we have.

The bad news though; I can't leave. If I were an ordinary hunter, I could leave and it would work. However, the pack can never be without it's alpha, not for an undetermined amount of time. It just couldn't be done. An my alpha position can't just be passed off, not like what happened when I nearly lost Harry. Bill did take over for a few days and it was handled very well. But I can't step down, not when he has a child on the way and so do I.

As my thoughts became more muddied and unclear, a scent filled my nose. I snorted, as I suddenly realized the strong, familiar scent was there and became very alert. When I looked up, it was Antonio standing there, in his wolf form. He nodded toward himself, gesturing for me to follow him. Curious, I did as he asked and followed him away from the caves again. He took me down towards the nearby lake, where he promptly shifted back into his human form. I followed suit.

"The scouts came back a few minutes ago." He informed me, before all my fur completely receded. He stood up straight and had his fists down at his sides. He's tense. I can smell anger and frustration on him. I calmly nodded and tried to appear relaxed.

"It was time for them to come home." I answered him, keeping my voice neutral, as I crossed my arms across my chest. Something is bothering my hunter very much and if I appear relaxed then maybe, he'll begin to relax as well.

"Without killing Voldemort?" His voice was on the edge of a growl but not quiet. His eyes darted away as he clenched his teeth for a moment. I ignored it.

"Yes. The scouts had been away too long and their families were missing them." I explained slowly. I feel like this is one proud point of being an Alpha. Most would become angry that a member of their pack were questioning them. But I prefer my pack to be aware of all my decisions and the reasons for them. They tend to trust me more from this alone.

"So when do you intend to resume hunting him?" Antonio asked. He was still on edge. I'm not sure if he's going to calm down. I shook my head slowly while I felt pangs of anger and mourning. I kept my face neutral still.

"At this point in time, we won't." Antonio looked at me in pure anger and I swear, his eyes flashed. In a second he was shaking so furiously, I almost took a step back. Luckily, I had enough sense to stand my ground.

"That's unacceptable!" He did growl at me this time. I frown and dropped my own arms. He didn't change his stance. "He can't be left to live! We have to kill him, now!"

I growled unashamedly at him. I consider myself a fair and just alpha. Even to the point where I often allow my pack to behave as though I am of average status. I prefer everyone to live as though the pack is a democracy when, technically, it's more similar to a dictatorship. Anything I say, goes and I don't believe that is right, since they are my pack and therefore, my family. But I draw the line at disrespect and right now, this hunter is crossing it.

"Watch your tone with me, hunter." I growled, taking a step forward. He had enough sense to take a step back and bow his head, submissively.

"You know very well that I do not have to explain my actions to you but I do it anyway. This pack comes first and Voldemort is gone. It's time that everyone stays home." I continued to growl my words at him. He seriously pissed me off by crossing that line. And as I spoke, I found myself believe my words more and more.

"I understand, Alpha. I still believe something must be done about Voldemort." Antonio kept his head down and he spoke softly. He addressed me as alpha, furthering the submissive gestures. Good thinking.

"I can't argue with that but it doesn't change the fact that I can't do anything about it." Antonio's head shot up when I said this. He had a look of surprise. I stared back at him grimly.

"What? But you're Alpha. You can do anything you want. Why can't anything be done?" He spluttered his words senselessly as he tried to understand.

"Alpha's still answer to one person. Although our goddess does not always make her desires clear but sometimes. Just sometimes." I looked away from Antonio and towards the lake on my right. The moon was reflected in it's surface. I know Maikoda appreciates what I'm doing right now. I guess that's helping me accept the inevitable.

"The goddess spoke to you?" He asked in a whisper. I nodded, smiling towards the moons reflection.

"Yes. She asked me to keep the pack home. It's what she wanted in the first place. I was just too enraged by Voldemorts actions to realize it." To be honest, I hadn't thought of it like that before now. It just slipped out as a cold, easy truth.

It was Antonio's turn to have a grim expression as he stared at the waters surface. His eyes seemed vacant as he lost himself in thought. He wasn't furious like I had been, when we tried to attack Voldemort and his death eaters. He was numb with worry, grief and pain. Antonio feared the loss of his mate too much to have an angry thought about Voldemort. Although I never actually heard his part of the story when it came to him and Dave but I have a feeling he was very angry about the dark wizard for a very long time.

" Maikoda wants you to stay. Wants the pack to stay." I heard his half whispers and realized that the forest was dead silent. I waited impatiently for Antonio's eyes to come back and look at me.

"What if only one person goes?" He asked. I'm not sure how much of my surprise he saw. I think I kept my face neutral enough. Those had been my thoughts exactly before I had run into him. I shook my head at this though.

"I can't send anyone away-"

"By their personal request." Antonio interrupted me, taking several steps forward. His face was covered in hope as his fists opened revealing begging palms. Now I'm sure he saw my surprise. All of it.

"Alpha. If I go and hunt Voldemort down it will be for my own benefit. For the benefit and revenge of my mate. This doesn't have to come down to the pack. We are small enough that we can spare one insignificant hunter. You wouldn't be sending me away, Alpha. I would be leaving with your permission."

Holy shit.

**Harry's POV**

David avoided us a little after the incident by the underground river. We sent down our baskets and got a little help from Bill, setting up the clothe lines. After that, there were three very long rows of clothes swaying in the wind. David worked faster then usual and stayed away from Draco and I.

He wasn't giving us the silent treatment though, thank god. If there's one game I hate the most, it's that one. He responded when we talked to him. Minimally but it was better then nothing. David just avoided us. Whatever it was that bothered him, it had him clamped up like a shell. There was little more Draco and I could do but wait and hope our brother would feel better soon.

"Are you doing okay, love?" I heard a voice ask. I glanced over and noticed Bill, standing behind Draco, with his hands on the blonds hips. Draco nodded and settled back down on his heels (the clothes line was just a little high for him)

"Yes, baby, I'm fine." Draco whispered, turning towards his mate. I looked away, knowing I wouldn't want to watch my brother making out with Bill.

When I turned, the first thing I noticed was several people coming through the trees, one after the other. A few men and a woman who I vaguely recognized. I hadn't seen their faces for a long time and I wondered if I even had.

"Angie!" A feminime voice cried out. I glanced over towards the small group of children and their nannies. A petit blond girl set down a child and ran straight into the arms of the woman who approached. The taller, dark haired woman swept the crying girl into her arms and kissed her face multiple times.

The other people were received in a similar manner. Happy mates and once, even children welcomed them home. I realized they were scouts after a few moments. Scouts Fenrir had sent after Voldemort. I found myself glancing at David, who met my gaze. His eyes were wide and terrified. He must be wondering the same thing I was.

Voldemort? Dead?

"Come on, Harry. The kitchen needs a few extra hands." Draco tugged on my arm. Bill left him to go see the five who returned. I let Draco pull me along.

"Why?" I asked. There's no chore that needs extra help. The people who are assigned are the people who work.

"Bill asked us to go help make dinner. We're having a feast for the scouts, since they've been gone for so long." Oh. Usually feasts are planned a day or two in advance. If no one knew when the scouts would come back home, then a surprise will be hell to deal with.

"I think I'll help too." I heard a quiet mumble as someone grabbed my other arm and held on tightly. It was David who clung to my side. He looked terrified, scared. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and hugged him.

The one person here who fears Voldemort as much as I do. David hasn't learned to cope with Voldemort yet. I've always known I would one day have to face him and it helped my fear. David on the other hand, seemed to be a free, unaware human one day. The next, a wolfs mate neck deep in danger. I almost didn't want to know what my enemy did to my friend. My pack brother.

Making an entire feast without warning was absolute hell. But then again, due to the emergency side of it, none of us had to do dishes afterwards. It's the little things that matter really. David calmed once we got to work and no one else seemed to notice his mini-breakdown. His eyes questioned me multiple times and each time I silently promised to keep it a secret. Just because it wasn't my secret to tell.

It was dark by the time we could take a break. The feast was pretty much done and we watched others set up our tables. They took up a lot of space so most of the time, they were stacked against the walls. I hadn't realized Fenrir and Antonio were gone until I watched them walk through the trees, toward the cave. Something was up though. I could just see it. Fenrir looked relieved for some reason. Antonio on the other hand appeared grim. Like he had a bad taste in his mouth or something. David seemed to notice and hurried over.

I followed him for a few steps and then slowed to a stop as I watched David. He went straight to his mate, grabbing his hands and asked him a question. I left myself a small distance so I couldn't hear them. Antonio lifted Davids hands and kissed them before leading him out of sight. I stayed like that until Fenrir wrapped me in a random hug. I didn't realize how happily relieved his was until he kissed me, keeping a tight grip on my shoulders.

"What's going on?" I whispered once my head cleared. Fen glanced around and decided to drag me away to our room. He set me down on our bed and I automatically slid back and allowed him to wrap an arm around me.

"You remember that the scouts were suppose to be hunting Voldemort?" He asked, quietly. I nodded and looked up at him, half terrified. His hand stroked my hair while my head was guided to rest on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry but they didn't get him, love." Fenrir apologized against my temple. His lips quivering against my skin calmed me instantly.

"The scouts came back." I whispered, shoving down my terror. I felt Fenrir nod against me. His hands pet and stroked my body, further calming me.

"They did, love. And Antonio has volunteered to go out in their place." I froze in place, recalling Antonio's face in my mind. How he looked when he came back with my mate. Grim. Davids face appeared too. Oh god. He's leaving right now. And he's not taking David with him.

"No!" I tore myself from Fenrir's arms and ran from the room. I could hear him called out for me but I kept running.

Everyone stared at me. A child started crying, scared of my behavior. Fenrir was chasing after me, worried. I kept going, straight out of the caves and scented the air. I caught David's scent easily and followed it. Just outside of the caves, I saw David and Antonio. David was crying and trying to grab his mate but each time, he danced out of Dave's reach. He looked over and saw me. Fenrir came up behind me and touched my arm but I remained frozen.

"Harry?" He asked, touching my face. Antonio saw both of us and picked up David. The smaller boy clung to him desperately, sobbing.

"Alpha? Take him, please." I had tears of my own when he asked this. It felt like I was dying on the inside and I realized, David was feeling this. More then this! He screamed and oh, how he cried when my own mate held him from his.

"I have to do this, Dave." Antonio said this, kissing David's temple. He struggled in Fenrir's grip.

"No. No! You aren't leaving me!" David screamed at Antonio as he turned and shifted into his wolf. The wolf glanced back while he thrashed.

"Tony! TONY!" David screamed his name over and over, even when his mate was out of sight. It wasn't until he was completely gone that David slumped, held up only by Fenrir's grip on his upper arms that he stopped screaming. Instead he sobbed and let his head hang down in defeat. I almost felt like doing the same thing.

I looked up at Fenrir with my own tears. I could tell Fenrir's heart was breaking when he saw my disbelief. But I didn't say anything. I fought to contain my tears and wrapped my arms around David. He clung to me and cried all the harder into my shoulder. Ignoring Fenrir, I turned us away and pulled David back into the caves. Draco was waiting for us near the entrance. He took up Davids other side and pat his back, shushing him quietly.

"His room." I muttered the words to Draco and no one else. His little blond head nodded and we walked past everyone. I felt their eyes on us. Questioning, wondering. It didn't matter though. All that mattered was our friend and his pain. We would try all night to take that pain from him. Even if it didn't work, we would try.

Draco dropped onto the mattress first, taking David with him. David gathered up a pillow and blankets in his arms to cry in. I could see the boy was desperately searching for Antonio's scent. It would be there but for how long? I had no idea. I turned and made sure the 'door' was properly in place. Fenrir was on the other side. His eyes were hurt and begging. Again, I held back my own tears and shook my head at him. The door fell back into place and I closed my eyes.

_What has my husband done?_

**Woo, it's getting pretty emotional here! Please review.**

**Ashtin**


	7. Chapter 7

**David's POV**

He's gone. Just gone. My mate left me. Why? Oh god, Tony, why?

After everything we've been through. After he finally saved me from that... monster. He left me. After every time I cried and begged him not to. I begged him to come back.

Tony.

Can't see.

Tony.

Can't breathe.

Tony.

Can't even think.

Please, Tony...

**Draco's POV**

Harry rubbed David's back all night long. I stroked his hair and quietly shushed him. He cried for the longest time. Random words fell out senselessly. I caught a lot of 'Tony's and a handful of 'please'. I lost control over my own tears when I heard his sorrow-filled 'please don't leave me'. I tried not to imagine Bill doing the same thing to me. Each time I told myself; _Bill would never do that... not to you._

But then again, no one exactly thought Antonio would do such a thing to his mate.

I had to excuse myself early on to go empty my already empty stomach. According to all the mothers I've spoken to, the first few months of being pregnant are usually the hardest because of all the puking. I groaned and scowled at the flavor in my mouth as I held a hand over my mouth and a hand over my stomach. I walked back towards Davids room, not wanting to be gone long. I know Harry's relationship with him is stronger then mine. I think they bond differently because they both had experiences with that Voldemort. Something I didn't have and I was grateful for it. Sorry that so many of my friends and family were effected by him but ultimately grateful for being lucky enough to avoid his presence.

Before I got too close to the room though, I felt the hairs on my neck stand up. I wasn't afraid but I could always tell when my husband got close. It was like my body reacted to having him nearby. It was hard to describe but it was almost like my very cells reached out for him. I stopped in the hall and found myself listening for his footsteps which I felt more then heard.

"Baby?" His voice whispered as he wrapped an arm around my middle. I sighed and settled against his heat, letting my head roll back against his chest.

"We're both fine." I whispered back to him, smiling as his fingers stroked my belly softly. Bill hummed and kissed behind my ear. I dropped my head down to expose my throat to him. I had a small bite mark, given to me by my mate years ago. It was always sensitive to his touch. He gently rubbed his lips over it, sending shivers through my entire body.

"Do you want to stay with David tonight?" Bill asked. I sighed at this. Bill knows everything about the pack, always. It doesn't matter where or when something happened, if it involved the pack, my mate knew. I thought about it for a bit and slowly nodded. One night was appropriate. After years of sleeping next to Bill and in his loving embrace, I couldn't really sleep without him there. But I'm sure I could handle one night with his scent wrapped around me. Or his steady breathing in my ear. Or his rhythmic heart beat under my fingers. One night is appropriate. I'll still be back with my husband the next night. I can spare one night.

"Okay, babe. Would you like me to bring you anything?" I started to shake my head, thought about it and nodded instead.

"My pillow? And a blanket?" I asked. I felt his lips curl into a smile against my skin as he nodded. He gave me one last squeeze and a kiss before letting me go. I turned and kissed him any way.

"Thank you, my own." I whispered. Bill smiled and turned to run off and basically fetch our bed set. I stifled a giggle as I entered David's room. He was sitting up, half curled around Harry's chest as he cried.

"Shh, David. It's okay. Shh." I quietly whispered as I knelt down to rub his back. Harry looked ready to cry himself. I had no idea what we were going to do until I saw his sadness replaced by a disgusted grimace. Without a thought, I grabbed David's shoulders and gently guided him to cry against my shoulder rather then Harry's. He had to throw up too.

"Tony." David cried. His words were muffled. I merely leaned back against the wall and stroked his hair. I grabbed the blanket off his bed and draped it over his back. His fist found a corner of it and pulled it tightly around himself. For whatever reason, I kissed his eyebrow and shushed him some more. I couldn't help it, I just instinctively did anything I could to calm him down. Eventually it seemed to work. He stopped sobbing by the time Harry came back, with a pillow and a familiar blue blanket. The one from my room.

"Bill left this outside." Harry whispered. He set the pillow down in the corner, where I could easily slide over and lay down.

David ended up sleeping between Harry and I in a fetal position. His face was on my shoulder and his fist in front of his mouth. It looked almost like he was sucking his thumb. Harry was on the other side, borrowing David's pillow. He rested, facing David and I, occasionally rubbing the sleeping boy's back some more.

"We have to get Antonio back." I heard his whisper in the dark. I nodded automatically.

"I know. But how? None of us can leave to go after him." My hand stroked at my stomach as I said this. Harry could technically still move around with no problem. But I'm getting to close to the point where I can't leave the pack territory. It's less of a health issue then it is just a protection thing. Once I get close to actually having pups, I won't even be leaving the cave, let alone the territory.

"There must be something we can do. Have Bill or Fenrir call him back?" Harry's voice got quieter. He was falling asleep between words. I blinked toward the dark gray ceiling.

"We can't do anything." I whispered to my sleeping brothers. Harry was completely out and so was David. I reached over and put my hand on top of Harry's, which remained on Davids back. Just trying to hold them together. Trying to hold us all together.

**Antonio's POV**

It killed me to do it. I hated this but it needed to be done. David cried and screamed. He begged me not to go. Reminded me over and over that I had promised. I promised him I would always love and protect him. That I'd never let anyone hurt him ever again. But that's why I'm going. To ensure he will never be hurt again. Voldemort being alive is too much of a threat. I know what he did to my mate. And I know what others did to him.

I'd like to say they didn't rape him but the lines are blurred. No one actually forced sex onto my mate. But they used... things on him. Magically curse objects that would rape him for hours on end. They repeatedly beat him for disobedience. Or for any other reason for that matter. The death eaters were under orders to never physically rape him. So they exploited him in every other way they could think of.

David said I was the only one allowed to know. He wanted to deal with it on his own and I respected that. My mate did seem to heal. I think quiet a few scares linger but for the most part, he recovered from the ordeal. The only thing I seriously worried about in leaving was how would my absence effect those scars? Am I opening old wounds? Or am I simply jarring old pains?

Either way, my mates screams will haunt my ears until they are replaced by Voldemorts. I will kill him and I will avenge my mate.

**Just a short chapter, because I can't really move past this. I have to leave it as a cliffhanger. Hope you like it.**

**Ashtin**


	8. Chapter 8

**Two weeks later...**

**Fenrir's POV**

Two weeks. Antonio disappeared off the face of the earth for two long and painful weeks. Once I realized what this had done to David, (and my mate as well) I sent the pack owl after him. The owl hasn't returned and I don't know if it even found the hunter. I tried to assure David many times that we were getting his mate back, it didn't help. His health gradually declined and he slowly stopped talking. Right now, he was eating a little less then a meal a day and not making a single sound.

And whats worse? Harry felt it too.

While David got more depressed day by day, Harry did the same. Although, he was still eating enough and talking enough, I could tell it was getting less and less. Even though we haven't really spoken in several days, I could still tell. I just spent all my time watching the two boys because there was nothing else I could do. The harvest was over and the days were getting colder. The only thing I could do was pray Antonio would come back and save his mate so I could save mine.

I woke up early in the mornings now. Harry had all but moved into David's room so he could comfort the boy when the nightmares were just too terrible. Because of that, I had taken to sleeping outside the room, just to be as close to my mate as possible. I had to wake up earlier so I could basically go away before Harry woke up. He wouldn't let knowing I slept on the cold ground just to watch over him.

This morning, I moved away just in time. David's eyes were mostly red from crying but dark circles were growing under his eyes. He wasn't sleeping right. Harry looked a little better but I could tell, he was turning gray too. His skin lost the healthy glow and his hair was dirty. I wanted to howl when I noticed they were both thin. Harry's belly was swollen enough so everyone knew he was pregnant, without question but otherwise, he was becoming thin again. It killed me, just because I knew it was my fault. The goddess warned me against this and I deserve every bit of pain suffered. But why Harry? Why David? Can't this pain only hurt me? Not my mate and his brother.

I followed them to the kitchens. I'm not sure what they would be doing today. Maybe collecting wood while some of the hunters cut down a few trees. Just getting enough wood to last us the winter. The boys entered the kitchen and I hovered to the side. Harry grabbed a couple pieces of fruit and tried to coax David into eating. I knew this was very important. If David didn't eat, neither did Harry. They hadn't eaten since a few bites of dinner the night before. But they hadn't eaten all day before that. They needed a real meal. Both of them. It made me desperate.

Since David stopped talking, Harry all but stopped too. I think he did it to prove how close he was to David. Proving he could be trusted by the boy. Harry will only talk if someone else communicates with him so he and David talked in gestures and nods. I watched my mate offer an apple and handful of grapes to the boy. I don't know if it was my imagination or what, but I could have sworn I heard a stomach growl. David's or Harry's, I don't know.

Time slowed for a moment. I waited, without breathing. I was silently begging, pleading, even praying that David would say yes. If he ate, my mate ate. If he starved himself, so did Harry. I can't let this continue for much longer. They both need food and Harry is pregnant! If he doesn't take care of himself then he risks losing the pups! Each second felt like hours. My heart even stopped beating. I watched David slowly shake his head and stare at the floor again. Harry's eyebrows pinched together and he tried offering the fruit again. But David stepped back and turned away slightly. Harry sighed and put the fruit back. My mate put his arm around the boys shoulders and began walking him away from the kitchen.

I was so filled with frustration, guilt and depression that for a moment, I blacked out. I think anyway. I couldn't remember what happened in that brief moment. One second I am watching Harry neglect feeding himself, the next I am standing in the hallway, holding his hand between mine. David is several paces away, not looking at us. He's listening though, I can tell by the way his head is cocked to the side. Harry is facing David, but he's frozen. He doesn't know what to think about me, doing this.

"Please, Harry. Eat something." I was whispering. I didn't mean to speak. The words just came out. My fingers rub his palm and the back of his hand. I wanted to hold it to my face. I wanted to hold him. Kiss him. Cradle him in my arms and make sure he never knows of hunger and pain again.

"I'm busy, Fenrir." His voice was weak. He didn't whisper but his voice was so weak. I felt tears in my eyes. How could I let this go one for this long? How could I allow my mate to be this hurt?

"I know." My resistance broke. I brought the back of his hand to my cheek. His hand was so cold. I held it tight, trying to give him my heat, my warmth. "Just, please. You need to eat."

I lowered one of my arms and placed it around his waist. Still holding one hand, I tried to steer him towards the kitchen. I think it took Harry a moment to comprehend exactly what was happening. He was too hungry, too tired. Too weak. Just as we took a few steps, Harry realized what was going on and he tore himself away from me. I immediately mourned losing his touch. I missed the feeling of him against me and it was too soon, to lose it again.

"Why? Because I'm your mate?" He was angry at me. I deserved it. I shook my head and reached for him. He backed away and my blood froze within my veins. Harry flinched away from me. My mate didn't want me to touch him. My mate... didn't want me. In a second alone, a part of me felt like it died. I don't know if the feeling would pass or if that part would remain dead. Either way, I couldn't give up on him. I love my mate, even if I made him hate me.

"Your pups, Harry..." I whispered. The tears were so strong in my eyes, if I so much as blinked, they would fall. I breathed deeply, trying to keep them back. I shouldn't cry. I deserve this. Harry became visibly upset. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and backed further away from me, towards David who remained frozen where he was.

"I don't want special treatment, okay? Just because your my mate and happen to be alpha-" I sucked in a breath at this. Someone nearby quietly gasped. I immediately dropped to my knees in front of him and grabbed his arms, so he couldn't move away.

"It's not that, Harry. Your pregnant!" I cried. Tears poured down my face and I cried like a child. But I didn't care. I'd make a fool of myself every day for the rest of my life, if it meant Harry would be safe and healthy. Harry reacted to my tears. He shook his head and tried not to cry himself. He took a step back, shaking his head furiously. I reached up to hold his face still and made him look at me.

"You need to take care of yourself, Harry. You need the food and so does your child. Just please, eat." I insisted. Harry's eyes clouded with his own tears. He tried to shake his head again and a little sob escaped him. I had him in my arms in a second.

I had tears coming down my face. This time they were tears of relief, tears of happiness. Harry fit just as perfectly in my arms as ever. His thin arms wrapped around my shoulders as he cried into the crook of my neck. His little body jerked with each sob and gasp. I just held him and rubbed his back, as I instinctively scented him. He even smelled weak.

"S-sorry! I'm s-so sorry, Fenrir!" He cried and sobbed. I shushed him and held on tighter. My tears slowed to a stop as I comforted him. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked up. David was standing there holding a sliced up apple. He offered a slice to me without a single word.

"Thank you." I whispered to him, taking the piece of fruit. Harry pressed himself harder against me and whimpered when my arm released him.

"Shh, shh. Baby. Here." Harry pulled away just enough to look at what I held. He sniffed and looked at me, worried. I nodded and pressed the apple slice to his lips.

I watched closely as his lips quivered and parted. He bit off a piece of the apple and chewed slowly. This pretty eyes fluttered up at David's face and blinked away his few remaining tears. I looked over my shoulder and back to Harry. His eyes lowered to David's hand and then back up to his face. I heard a crunch and realized Harry asked him to eat silently. I smiled at my caring mate and had him eat the rest of the apple slice. He chewed quickly and smiled at me. I kissed his temple and cradled him gently.

"You aren't working today, Harry." I whispered. His eyes fluttered and he nodded.

"David, You don't have to work either but I'll let you decide whether or not you want to." I said up to him. He nodded, looked around and located Draco at the far end of the cave. The blond was overshadowed by his mate right now, as the rapidly growing baby caused stomach pain for the boy.

"What?" Harry's voice was still weak. I stood up, keeping him cradled to my chest. His feet barely touched the ground as I walked him back to the kitchen.

"I'm taking care of you today, baby."

**Harry's POV**

Fenrir took care of me. I didn't realize how tired and hungry I really was. David went off by himself but I was too tired to follow him. I let Fenrir carry me away. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, we were in the kitchen. Fenrir was holding more pieces of fruit and was feeding them to me. I accepted them without question, although he made sure I ate slowly. He said my stomach might not be ready for so much food all at once. I didn't bother thinking about it.

After I finished eating, Fenrir walked me back to our cave. I kind of expected to take a nap. But instead, Fenrir grabbed a bunch of things. Most of which I wasn't paying attention to. All I really noticed was that he bundled it all up in a blanket and offered me his hand. For some reason I felt my entire body heat up just from holding my mates hand. It's been too long since we actually touched each other. I missed it, just as much as he probably did.

Fenrir walked me out of the cave and took me far away. To the waterfall he showed me almost a month ago. The one where I had him hammer me into the little cave floor. I smiled at the memory alone. I didn't pay attention to anything Fenrir was doing until he let go of my hand and rolled out the blanket on the grass nearby. Inside was a fluffy towel, some clothes and what appeared to be a green potion bottle. Fenrir picked out the bottle and the towel.

"Come, my mate." He guided me to the water and immediately began stripping us both down to bare skin. I shivered, although the air wasn't that cold. It seemed this would be one of the last warm days of the season.

My mate lifted me, still holding the potion bottle and walked out into the creek. He sat on a rock in the water, so it was up to his chest. I was positioned to sit on his lap, with my back to his chest and his arms around me. I listened to the sounds of Fenrir breathing and the waterfall as his hands drifted over my skin. He sometimes gave massaging touches. Or just touched. I sighed a quiet moan and let my head fall back on his shoulder. It felt way too good to feel him touch me again. I hoped this treat wouldn't end for a very long time.

As his hands reminded themselves of my body, I heard a small popping noise. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Fenrir holding the open potion bottle. He was pouring sweet smelling liquid into his palm. It was clear but it smelled like fruit and flowers. I liked it immediately and closed my eyes again, letting my husband rub the sweet soap all over my body. It felt so freaking good after months of using lumpy bar soap that smelled like pine trees. Even better since my mate made sure to cleanse every inch of my skin.

"We should do this more often." I sighed as some of the soap was rubbed into my scalp. Fenrir's chest rumbled as he gave a quiet chuckle.

"As often as you want, my mate." His lips dropped to my temple. Then my cheek. And then my lips. His kiss was gentle. Soft. A simple reminder of how much he truly loved me. I kissed back, hoping he felt the same. My love for him.

After the sweet smelling suds were rinsed away, Fenrir carefully pulled me from the water and dried us both off with the towel. He didn't seem to mind that we were naked in the middle of the woods, so I didn't mind either. He laid out the towel and had us lay down on it while he covered us with the blanket. Hmm. Maybe he did mind being naked. Or just me being naked. I smiled again.

"Sleep, love." He whispered. Without a thought I snuggled closer and immediately closed my eyes.

"I love you, Fenrir." I couldn't tell if I said the words or thought them.

**A lot of people didn't like what Antonio did. So I thought this might sweeten things up a bit ^_^ Please review.**

**Ashtin**


	9. Chapter 9

ヒラギノ角ゴ**Harry's POV**

The hallway I walked in was dark. I couldn't see anything and I was getting scared. I wanted to turn and run or just leave but somehow I kept walking. It was like my legs were controlled by someone else. Someone who needed to know what was at the end of the hall.

Deep in the dark, a beam of light cut through the black like a knife. It was too bright and it made my eyes hurt. My legs kept moving anyway. I came to an open door and stepped into the light, blinking against the pain. My forehead felt like it was splitting in two and it didn't help that I could hardly see through the light.

Eventually I got use to it though. Suddenly I was standing in the corner, watching a bunch of people in the room. Voldemort was sitting in a chair at the center of the room. As usual, he enjoyed his throne. Surrounding him were randomly placed death eaters. Many of which were just standing around. Depressingly wait to hear their masters next plot, no doubt. I noticed Lucius Malfoy standing by the fire place, staring into the flames. Nearby was another death eater who also stared into the fire. I didn't recognize his face but I knew he was of high standing. Low ranking death eaters wore the ugly skeleton masks.

"Master, I know the boy is a powerful werewolf now but I feel he is crucial to our plans." A deep voice spoke. I looked all around the room, searching for the owner. But it was like he was invisible.

"We will do it without the boy. He is out of my way and his fool of a mate still hunts me." Voldemorts raspy voice terrified me. My heart practically stopped beating and I fought back tears. I was so afraid. I don't like what I'm seeing but I know it must be real. Voldemort is so worried and agitated right now that he doesn't realize I'm dreaming his reality. I don't want to dream this. I wish I would wake up. Before I see something that will haunt me for months.

"But, my lord-" The deep voice began again.

"Enough!" Voldemort yelled, causing my faded scar so much pain that I cried out and fell to my knees. At the same time, one of the faceless low ranking death eaters fell as Voldemort tortured him. It was his voice I had been hearing.

"The boy will die on his own time! Until then you will use all forces necessary to kill any and all members of the order!" Voldemort screamed at the withering death eater. He was in so much pain, I doubt he heard a single word his lord said. All I know is that with each rage-filled word, I was cowering, desperately wishing I could escape this dream and escape the pain.

"My lord, I agree with him." The death eater I didn't recognize stepped away from the fire place. His voice was deep but gentle. There was something about him. It calmed the pain in my scar. He seemed like a person I could know and be friends with. He didn't give off the same vibes as a death eater. As different as he could be from his lord, this probably made him more dangerous, if anything.

"As you said, Greyback is still hunting. He took away the scouting party but there is still one more wolf out there. Because of this, I don't believe he intends on giving up. I think it would be safer if we took out his pack now. It may prevent any future alliances with the order, as they are common enemies." Voldemort lowered his wand arm. The one death eater cried quietly as he stood up. His frame kept shaking as he whimpered.

"That's true. The damn order was with him when he destroyed my manor!" The lights dimmed and I cried out as his fury filled the room even more. The one death eater wasn't phased at all.

"Then this is the perfect chance to have your revenge, my lord. Those disgusting wolves had no right trying to chase us away. They should be punished for their impotence." His deep voice became heavier and laced with acid. Voldemort closed his eyes and stroked his ugly bald head as he thought.

"This is true..." The death eater took several steps toward the wizard.

"And whats worse? They sent their traitor! That scum should suffer for daring to double cross you!" I needed to know who this man was. He was manipulating Voldemort too easily. The pack could have been safe if he didn't open his mouth. But god knows what his words are going to do to Voldemorts decisions.

"I still want the order dead." Voldemort mused. He sounded almost happy. Content. I wanted to heave.

"And you can have that, my lord. The death of the wolves are just as important as the orders. My advice is to focus on the wolves for now. Perhaps with their doom, it may frighten the order into making mistakes." I stood up, clenching my fists. When will this dream end? I don't know whether to be angry or scared anymore. Why can't they just stop? They are alive and obviously healthy. Why can't they just be happy to be alive and not in prison?

"Go ahead with that, my henchmen. Start with the traitor. I can hear him outside now." Voldemort hissed. I gasped and ran to the nearest window. Everything turned to slow motion. I couldn't get to the window fast enough. Just on the other side of the window pane was a wolf. It was Antonio, I knew it. And he had heard everything.

He didn't see me though. He couldn't! I watched as Antonio turned and ran, faster then any wolf I've seen. The room filled with black smoke as death eaters apparated out of the room. I looked around helplessly, wishing there was something I could do to stop them. The room was completely empty except for Voldemort himself.

"Revenge will certainly be sweet." His raspy voice made me turn. I froze in absolute horror as I realized his eyes were staring directly at me. I stared with my mouth hanging open and everything.

"Don't worry, puppy. I will be saving you and your husband for last." His words slowed and the room fell apart. Almost literally. The colors drained as the images blurred and drained as well. In a matter of seconds, the dream disappeared and everything turned to black.

**Antonio's POV**

I'm a moron. An absolute moron. I should have been more careful. Now the death eaters are after the pack. They chased me for the better part of a day, but they also gave up easily. I wasn't the main priority and they knew where the priority was. My pack isn't safe. Neither is my mate. Goddammit, Antonio! You are undoubtedly a moron!

I ran as fast as I could but I knew it wasn't going to be fast enough. Those crumby wizards can disappear from one place and reappear at another. I need a miracle. We all need a miracle right now but I'm the only one who knows it.

As I ran through a dense forest, a shot of white caught my attention. I stopped as soon as I registered what it was. At my feet, a large white owl perched on a rock. Tied to it's leg was a very thin scroll. I instantly turned human and had it in my hands.

_Antonio, _It read. _I was wrong to send you away. You must return to the pack immediately. David has become severely ill and needs you desperately. Come home now and do not attack Voldemort._ The note was signed with a miniature paw print. Congratulations, Antonio. You have reached moron capacity.

I quickly turned the note over and swiped my fingers in some mud. I streaked the back of the note with it and retied it to the owls leg. He flew off into the air and I shifted back into a wolf. He might not be fast enough to reach the pack in time but he'll do it in half of my time without a doubt.

I prayed he would be fast enough.

**Fenrir's POV**

I cradled Harry to my chest and simply held him. Holding his sleeping body was a relief. I listened to his steady breathing and watched his chest rise and fall. His scent was less sickly. His skin was no longer gray and his hair looked full and healthy. I couldn't resist nuzzling his hair, inhaling his scent. He wasn't the perfect picture of health he was two weeks ago but the simple rest certainly helped.

I let the sun warm us both. The blanket I grabbed was little more then a sheet and it was loosely draped over our hips, to hide nudity. Otherwise, we were naked to the sun. One of my hands caressed his stomach carefully, softly. The swell was getting bigger by the day. I could sense life beneath my fingertips easily. Our pups were healthy, despite what their mother had endured. Somehow I couldn't resist smiling and humming my delight.

Harry suddenly shifted in my arms. Only slightly. I paused and watched his face. For the most part he seemed okay. But his eyebrows were slightly pinched together, barely even noticeable. I raised my hand from his belly to touch his face. It was reaction to me. Second nature. Harry has bad dreams. We all do. But Harry's bad dreams are usually so terrible, he could have trouble sleeping for the next few days. Even though he rarely told me what his nightmare was about, there was still something I could do about it. My touches were usually enough to send the bad dreams away. It wasn't the case today.

Every few moments Harry shifted, occasionally letting out scared whines and whimpers. His hands twisted into the sheet and clenched hard enough to turn his knuckles white. His face contorted with pain as his lips formed a cruel grimace and I heard a deep groan of pain.

"Harry? Wake up, Harry. It's just a dream, love. Wake up, my mate and come back to me. It's only a dream." I said loudly as I shook his shoulders, carefully. I didn't want to pull on any hurts or even harm the baby but Harry needed to come out of that nightmare. I just couldn't watch him suffer anymore!

Harry did wake. He woke up soon, bolting upright. He grabbed my arms with surprising strength as his mouth opened to form a loud scream. But nothing came out. He tried vainly to scream in absolute terror at whatever it was he dreamed and he was too frightened to even make a sound. I pulled him onto my lap and cradled his body again so I could rock him back and forth. It took a little while but soon, torn up sobs broke the silence and Harry cried harder then I ever believed possible.

"Oh god, Fenrir! I s-saw... Voldemort... He k-knew... Going t-to hurt... p-pack!" His words were broken by his sobs. I could barely catch certain words.

"Harry, slow down. I don't understand, love." I whispered to him. My arms were all but crushing him to my chest but I knew it wasn't hurting him. If anything, it comforted my crying mate. He gasped several times for air and forced out words through the sobs.

"I saw V-Voldemort in a dream. H-he's going to attack the pack. Antonio is coming back but the death eaters will get here first." It was my turn for my jaw to drop in surprise. Harry cried as he pushed me away. He stood up, ignoring the fact that he was as naked as the day he was born. He found our clothes and tossed mine at me as he pulled on his pants.

"We h-have to go back n-now! N-no one is safe right now." Harry hiccupped and sniffed through his words. He was dressed by the time I pulled on my shirt.

"How do you know…?" I mumbled, confused. Harry was scooping up the blankets while he waited for me to finish getting my clothes on.

"I have a mind link with Voldemort. It happened when he tried to kill me the first time-"

"What?" I growled upon hearing this. Okay, its not exactly news to me that Voldemort has tried to kill my mate several times but I always react badly when hearing about it.

"Yes, you know the story. He died trying to kill me when I was a baby. Most people don't know is that part of his soul had latched onto mine. Because of it, I can read his thoughts and he can read mine. But we have had the connection blocked off to each other for so long that I forgot I even had it." Harry explained quickly, all but running back toward the caves, holding onto me.

"Forgot? Something like that?" I whispered, suddenly afraid for my mate. I had no idea... Voldemort could have seriously hurt him at any time and no amount of my protection would have helped him.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but we can't get into it right now." Harry stopped and held my right hand in one of his with the bundle stuffed under his other arm. "Fenrir, our family is in danger. Our pack is being threatened. We have to do something."

Harry's beautiful green eyes sparkled. I could see everything in them. Fear. Determination. Anxiety. Love, as well as hatred. I knew in that single second that I had to listen to him. I trust Harry with my life, my heart and now it was time to trust him with my pack. Our pack. I took a breath and held his one hand between mine.

"What would you have me do, love?" I asked. Harry didn't hesitate.

"Run."

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in forever. I had to replace my old laptop and it took me a few weeks to get the new one. Well anyway, I hope this makes up for lost time. Please review!**

**Ashtin**


	10. Chapter 10

ヒラギノ角ゴ**Harry's POV**

I walked as fast as I could. This was a bad time to starve myself. My body was still weak. It's not as if I blame David or Antonio for any of this. It was just a bad time. Fenrir shifted into his wolf so he could let out an earth-shattering, bone-chilling howl. I shuddered and tried to contain my sudden rush of fear and kept half-walking, half-jogging. Not even a second latter, I heard a chorus of answering howls. Fenrir had called to the hunters. Good. We'll need them.

I didn't make it much farther before a huge pair of jaws clamped down on my shirt so I could be slung across Fenrir's furry shoulders. I held on as he ran back toward the caves. The walk out had taken almost an hour. The run back as a wolf was barely five minutes. There are few things I hope to never see again. The state of the caves in a time of panic was one of those things.

The first thing I noticed was that I couldn't hear anything. Well, technically I could hear everything. There was just so much to hear that it all became mindless buzzing. Hunters were hoarding mates and children towards the caves. They were all running for cover, deep inside. I knew they would hole up near the underground river. Any non-hunters who had the ability to fight and defend themselves would be positioned right outside the river entrance and all hunters were outside, with just one or two within the mouth of the main cave. I knew this was wrong. Thankfully so did Fenrir.

He threw back his head and let out another howl. It was no where near as frightening as the first. It was just to grab attention, and it did. Everyone froze. The only thing you could hear now was a small child, an infant crying. The hunters waited as Fenrir growled, somewhat senselessly. He shifted back into a human and so did a reddish-brown wolf... Bill.

"We can't stay, Bill. We need to relocate mates and children to the Lupin pack. Bill, you and several hunters need to accompany them for safety. I'll follow with other hunters in time, to ensure we aren't followed." I could tell Bill was happy with this decision. He turned before Fenrir was even done speaking and started barking out orders. A few hunters shifted back into human form and started towards the caves. Most of the wolves remained as they were though, taking up positions around the caves as everyone got ready.

Fenrir was just about to step away. Before I could think about it, my hands were grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and jerking him down to my eye level. This would have knocked me off balance if his hands didn't grab my waist.

"You are coming back to me. Understand?" I growled the words. Fenrir was too manly to show fear but I had a feeling my behavior definitely startled him. He nodded and stood away. Our eyes locked before we separated. It wasn't the time to be... sentimental.

A pair of cold hands grabbed my wrist. I flinched and turned to find David. His eyes were terrified yet hopeful.

"What happened?" He asked. His voice was quiet from a lack of use over the week. I glanced around and pulled him towards the caves. Several mates were packing food and clothes into awkward shaped packs. I realized they were made to be slung over a wolf's back. I would have assumed horse but we really don't have domestic animals out here, besides the pack owl.

"We're in danger, David. We all are. We have to run, there isn't any other way." I whispered under my breath. I didn't want to tell him everything just yet. Voldemort scared him much more then he'd let on. I spotted Draco carrying a small armful of clothes. Stuffing them into a small pack, one for human shoulders rather then a wolf back. I stepped away quickly.

"Draco..." I started as I approached the blonde. He barely looked up at me and tossed me a ratty backpack.

"Go pack some clothes for you and Fenrir. And keep it light." I nodded and rushed back to our room. All the clothes were cleaned recently, thank god. I sorted out one outfit for the both of us. It filled the bag quickly but there was space for an extra jacket. So I packed one of Fenrirs and slipped on a sweater for me. It was getting too cold to be without one.

"It's Antonio isn't it?" I jumped and whirled around to see David. He stared down at me, hard. I fought not to flinch away from his gaze.

"What-"

"Don't lie to me!" His sudden shout made me jump again. God, he was so quiet and fragile the last two weeks. But now he's... emotional. Like he's about to turn into a nervous wreck or something.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Harry Potter." He said this quietly and slowly. I felt a chill run up my spin. He was serious. Deadly serious. I swallowed deeply and tried to speak.

"There isn't anything we can do..." My words crushed David. Almost literally. His face fell and his rigid body slumped slightly.

"I knew it. Antonio... what happened?" His voice turned into a whisper.

"Voldemort found out that... we were... after him." I spoke slowly. Nervously. I wasn't sure exactly what to say just because I was terrified of hurting David. He seemed so fragile. "Antonio is on his way home. But Voldemorts coming here too."

I watched David's eyes register what I said. He looked sad but then his eyes lit up. Blazed in absolute fury as he glared at the ground. He looked like that for a split second before he turned on his heel and marched out of the room, with his shoulders squared high. Somehow I knew this wasn't going to be good. It was going to be bad, very bad.

"I'm sorry!" I called this out to his retreating back. His step didn't even hesitate. David kept going as if I said nothing. I watched my friend disappear and for some reason, I just felt like I wouldn't see him for a very long time.

**That Morning:**

**Draco's POV**

I rubbed my belly softly, trying unsuccessfully to numb away the pain. It really wasn't much, just a little ache. But it was enough to be annoying. And enough to drive Bill absolutely crazy.

My taller mate worried over me senselessly. Even right now he was walking back to me, holding a small plate of fruit, a few slices of cold meat and toast. I looked at the big breakfast wearily. Of all the things I fought against when it came to causing worry over my pregnancy, this was one that I just couldn't win. Bill insisted that I eat more of everything, even adding a bigger variety in my meals. In a way it was a deal between us. "I'll leave you alone if you eat." He just wanted the baby and I to be healthy.

As I nibbled on the bits of food Bill forced into my hands, I watched the members of my family, my pack. Sometimes I missed the wizarding world. The parents I had known, perhaps even loved. This was kind of one of those times. I thought about the baby. What would my mother think about being a grandmother? What would my father say about his grandsons father being a werewolf? Would he even consider himself a grandfather? Does he still consider me his son?

Bill's hand touched my cheek. I looked up at him with tears I didn't even know were there. The damn pregnancy hormones. Even the simplest things had me crying nowadays. I couldn't wait for this part to be over. Although, the excuse for my mate to pull me into his arms... That wasn't so bad. He threaded his fingers through my hair as his heart beat canceled out every other sound in the room.

"What is it, love?" He gently whispered. I sniffed, using a hand to wipe away the tears. My lips quivered a little as I spoke.

"Just thinking. About my father." It was easy to admit. I never hid anything from Bill. And he never made me feel like I should. Sometimes, he was bothered by the things that upset me but it never came around again. He did everything in the world to make me feel right again.

"Yeah? What about?" Bill whispered into my hair. I shifted slightly and stood up on my toes so I could press my face into his neck. His scent and warmth overwhelmed me. I took several deep breaths before I answered.

"If he knows about the baby. If he'd want to." It was a bit of a secret between us. I miss my father, or at least the father I knew. I've heard he's changed but... Perhaps I still cling to the father I always wanted.

Bill dropped a hand to mine. He stroked the wrist lazily, letting his fingers graze along the skin until he reached my fingertips. I let out a contented sigh as he caught the hand in his and just held it. His chest swelled with breath. He was going to say something but several surprised gasps caught our attention and we broke apart.

I automatically took a small step back and twisted. Just enough that I could see the scene behind me and still stay in Bill's protective embrace. Near the kitchens stood David. His eyes had been emotionless for the last two weeks. I felt guilty for leaving him like I did. But he understood, my life didn't matter anymore. My pregnant swell was worth more then all our lives.

David's eyes were laced with fear and terror. I could barely look away and realize that Harry was standing only a few feet away with the same scared expression. I only wondered for a moment when I noticed a large mass on his knees behind the two boys. Bill's grip tightened around me, preventing me for seeking a better look. Several words were passed, too quiet for me to make out. I couldn't tell what was going on until David spun away from the scene and Harry collapsed into tears. Fenrir was kneeling behind him and gathered him up easily. His sobs carried easily and I fought my own urge to cry. These damn hormones.

Bill patted my shoulder, making me turn from them.

"Don't worry, my mate. It doesn't look good on you." Bills soft tone had me smiling, despite the tears. I let him guide me away. My hand found my stomach again. Admittedly, I had a hard time not touching my belly. The life there... just under the surface, it astonished me. My child didn't even have a full body yet. He or she was barely more then a big mass of cells and tissues. But I already loved it.

Hot fingers joined mine. They linked themselves between mine and rested against my tummy. I didn't have to look to know it was my mate. He loved our child just as much as I did. Bill would be a wonderful father. Sure, I will always wish and hope that my father will some day accept me, my husband and my child. But some things just don't happen. Some people don't come back and some people never change.

"-co... *cough* Drac-co" A shaking voice called my name. I turned to see David. He held a sliced up apple in one hand and was rubbing his throat with another. I gave him a smile, trying to reassure him. I was surprised that he spoke. I was even more surprised to see him nibbling on an apple slice. But I also tried not to let it show.

"What do you need, David?" I asked in a low whisper, placing a hand on his shoulder. I sensed Bill getting tense behind me. He had absolutely nothing against the boy. But he worried about the things I would do just to make David feel better. I could already feel him leaning close, listening to everything we said. Just to make sure I don't do anything he'd deem unsafe.

"I want to work." He whispered close, keeping his eyes down. I nodded and considered for a moment.

"Sure thing. We can go to work right after breakfast." David agreed without question. He ate every bite of the apple in his hand and half a slice of bread I insisted was too much for me. Luckily, the portion was small enough that Bill didn't consider it an impact on my overall health.

David worked next to me all day. Although he seemed to speak well enough that morning, he still refrained during the day. But for the first time in two weeks, it was a comfortable silence rather than an awkward one. I smiled at the boy many times, when he wasn't looking. He was coming back around and I liked it better that way. I worried about him. Sure, we haven't known each other for long but we were family. It's hard not to love the kid anyway.

At the end of the day, we walked back to the caves. I talked easy to David about simple things. Like when the next laundry duty was or about preserving our crops so we can have fruits and vegetables through the winter. David didn't make much comment but I could tell he was listening. I don't usually think I'm the most entertaining person to listen to but I still think David appreciated it.

I was in Bills arms when we heard the howl. He automatically straightened and listened while David and I cringed. We were scared without knowing why. Bill immediately began barking orders. The first one; get everyone inside to the tunnels. Hunters shifted to their wolves and David grabbed me. I wanted to twist around and start helping the children inside. But David wouldn't let me. He dragged me along as I tried to sputter what I wanted.

"Get inside Draco!" He hissed so fiercely, I flinched again and let him pull me easily to the back of the caves. "You're pregnant, that means you are a priority!"

"But-" I started, reaching towards the children being ushered in by their nannies and parents.

"No but's Draco. Just stay here." He pushed me to a wall and kept pushing until my butt was on the ground. I looked up at him in terrified surprise. David seemed... God, I don't know what he seemed. The second he heard that howl, he wasn't the same David that had been moping around for the last two weeks. Something changed. I just don't know if it was for better or worse.

**Hey guys, I hope you like it. Keep those reviews coming!**

**Ashtin**


	11. Chapter 11

**Draco's POV**

I could barely think. My body moved by itself. The same thing played in my mind over and over again like a broken record.

_The pack is in danger._

I watched my hands as they packed clothes for Bill and I. He and several hunters will be escorting us to a neighboring pack. I knew we had allies nearby in case something like this happened but I never met them, saw them, nothing. I kinda didn't think this could happen to us. We aren't a large pack but we are strong, with the worlds most infamous werewolf as our Alpha. Yes, Fenrir is nothing like what the wizarding newspapers say. Most people don't know that though. We are rarely attacked and we have never had to leave before.

It'll be a long trip though. Those of us who had the ability to shift into our wolves would run ahead with two or three hunters. But children, elderly and a handful of others would have no choice but to travel in our human forms. Bill will stay with us in the second group. Since Harry and I can't shift due to our condition, that's also where we will be. If we tried to become a wolf, we would kill our children. The fetus just can't survive it and our bodies would reject them.

Somewhere in the chaos of everyone scrambling to prepare, I ended up next to Harry with a pack strapped to my shoulders and a worried red-brown wolf shadowing all my steps. I looked behind me and felt tears well up as I stole one last glance at our home, the caves. I don't know when we will ever see it again. I already wanted to go back. I already missed it.

I closed my eyes and faced front, while putting a fist to my mouth and tried to bite back a sob. For a brief second, I feel a large, cold wolf nose touch my back and then the touch disappeared. Bill can't comfort me on this one. Not right now.

Probably because he's scared too.

**Davids POV**

I had been planning it all day. Ever since I heard the Alpha's howl and understood what it meant... It had something to do with Antonio. Maybe he wasn't back, maybe he wasn't exactly nearby. But he was coming back and he was getting closer. Why else would we be in this much danger? Why else would Fenrir tell us to pack up and leave?

I knew I would be finding Tony. I hauled Draco back to the caves and made him stay. He needed to be safe. And more importantly, he needed to stay out of the way. If he saw me making a beeline toward Harry and Fenrir, he might try to stop me. Everyone tiptoes when it comes to Voldemort and now Tony around me. If he suspects, he'll try to do something.

Once Fenrir arrived and gave his orders, I watched Harry break away. I wasted no time approaching him. I could see by the way his eyes averted from mine... This was something involving me and Antonio. I didn't know whether to growl or cry. I just want my husband back. _Is that too much to ask?_ I asked no one. I don't know if there is a higher power but if there is, they aren't being fair.

Harry tried to avoid me but I wasn't having any of that. I followed him to his room and watched as he packed things for his mate and himself.

"It's Antonio, isn't it?" I asked, my jaw clenching. All my pent up frustration was coming out and I was angry. But some small part of me wanted to break down crying. I just hoped that my anger was enough to keep tears from bubbling to the surface.

My friend opened his mouth to speak. He didn't want to say anything. I watched his mask come up, the one he uses to hide his emotions. I know because I do the same exact thing.

"Don't lie to me!" I screamed. I didn't mean to but I had enough of people lying. Although, I wish it didn't have to be Harry to receive the blunt of my anger. His mask was scared away easily.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Harry Potter."

"There isn't anything we can do." He muttered after a few breaths.

"It's Tony. I knew it. What happened?" I asked with a frown. Harry looked guilty and apologetic at the same time.

"Voldemort found out we were after him. Antonio is coming back, but so is Voldemort." For a moment, I was in shock. Tony is on his way. Yes, so is Voldemort. But being without my mate for two weeks... I couldn't care less about Voldemort or anyone for that matter. Tony is the only important thing I have left.

I turned and stalked away. Harry yelled something after me but I ignored it. I can only hope Tony needs me as much as I need him. Because I'm going to get my husband. Everyone else will just have to deal with it.

Luckily, the cave was in a panic. No one noticed me sneaking off, not even Aunt Casey, the ever strict boss realized. Once I was hidden in the trees, I shifted. The chaos of the pack was even more deafening as a wolf. Again, they couldn't notice me as I ran away as fast and quietly as I could manage. I don't know how long I'll have before someone does eventually realize. But if I put enough distance between my pack and I, then it will be too late for anyone to do anything.

As I ran, I thought hard about Tony. What would he do, where would he go if he was being chased by wizards? If he knew those wizards were after his pack? The closest part of the border was to the north west of the caves. Voldemorts old manor was somewhere in that general direction, so that's where Tony would start.

Something that surprises quite a few people in the pack is that I'm one of the fastest and considerably stronger than most submissives. I'm determined and refuse to go down without a fight. I think the only person it hasn't surprised at least once was Tony. He knew who I was, even before wolves and wizards tried to come between us. He knew I didn't take shit, not if I could help it.

Even with all my surprising strengths, I was weak. I was stupid for starving myself. Completely stupid. How can I track down Antonio and defend him on an empty stomach? I shook my head at these thoughts, know it would just get me down. I would just have to do what I can and pray that it's enough.

**Tony's POV**

The familiar scent of home comforted me, minimally. I could instantly feel three things. The first; the wizards weren't here, not yet. They didn't seem to even be near. The second was that the pack knew it was in danger. The pack owl must have made it! They would either be preparing for battle or preparing to escape before the wizards get here, I can't tell which. And the third, most important thing; a wolf was nearby. Too far from the caves to prepare for anything.

I had a hard time understand who they were. They were running too fast for a decent scent. Their focus was completely on the border some distance away from me. Perhaps running out to meet me. Upon thinking this, I let out a small bark. Just enough to get their attention with out raising more alarm. I listened as the wolf, who had been running at such a high speed, came to a halt. I could hear as his momentum carried him further into the solid trunk of a pine tree. It must have hurt, but to his credit, he didn't cry out.

I'd barely taken a step before I heard his whimpering and barking. Concerned I rushed to him only to be greeted with the greatest joy I have ever known; my mate.

"Tony!" He cried out, shifting. Oh god, he's so thin! He is gray and gaunt looking. His eyes are circled with black circles and filled with pain.

"What happened, David?" I asked as soon as I regained my human tongue. My poor Dave. He stumbled just once before I caught him in my arms. Hitting the tree injured his ankle. What worried me even more was that I couldn't feel his weight. He was too light. I held him tighter, as if a strong gust of wind could steal him from me.

"Tony, Tony!" David chanted as his too-thin arms locked around my waist and his face was buried to my chest. I couldn't help a small sigh. As hurt as my mate was, he was hear and he still loved me, even after what I'd done.

"I love you, David. My David." I whispered as I lifted him into my arms. Our time away caught up with me again in a full blow. My legs collapsed as I nestled our bodies under the branches of a tree. We still fit perfectly together. As if we were born to hold each other just like this.

As content as I was for those precious few seconds, I couldn't hold back for long. I loved my mate and my soul rejoiced, having him in my arms again. But a small part of me was angry and hateful. Towards myself.

_Look at him, you idiot! Listen to his breath and scent him! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!_ It screamed with fury. I did as the voice told me. I looked at him. I felt his blood pump under my fingers and listened as he breathed in time with me. I took deep breaths and I realized why that part of me was so upset.

I almost killed my David.

His skin was gray and gaunt, his lips were dried and cracked, his face was pasty. His heart was weak and his breathing was slow and rough. His scent was sickly. More than sickly, borderline deceased.

"What have I done to you?" I moaned, clutching his whither body to my torso. My body was so much larger than his that when I curled, I practically encased him in all of my limbs.

"I'm so sorry, David. Forgive me, please forgive me." I shamelessly begged as David pulled away just enough to wrap his legs around my waist and run his hands all over me. As if I didn't just risk his life and health.

"I love you too, Tony." He whispered, kissing my hand as I reached to stroke his hair. "Of course I forgive you, I love you so much." David's eyes filled with tears. I couldn't resist gently kissing his lips, careful not to hurt him in anyway. He felt so fragile. He was so strong though. I've hurt him already.

"What are you doing, Tony? Are you coming back to us?" David asked as he pressed his face to my neck, inhaling my scent.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "I want to kill that creature but I can't leave you, not again." David's terrified shudder was more than enough to confirm that I'd never leave him, under any circumstances.

"Don't let me stop you." He whispered right under my ear. His words confused me. They contradicted the poor broken boy in my arms. The one who was too sick and starved to breathe correctly. It broke my heart, knowing how close I came to stopping his.

"No. I won't do that to you again. I'll stay." It seemed pointless to promise him anything. I already broke his trust. I clearly have trouble keeping my promises. I'm not worthy to have him.

"Hey. Don't give me that face." David reached up and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. "I wasn't saying you could _leave_ me."

My look of confusion must have been more than enough for him to understand. He wasn't making any sense. Perhaps his mind was also hurt when I left. David sighed, kissing me. His lips were cold. I couldn't resist holding him tighter, deepening our kiss. Hoping to warm those lips again.

"Take me with you." He suggested it like it was nothing. Much less something dangerous and completely out of the question. Although, I didn't even open my mouth to speak when he frowned.

"No, I'm going with you regardless of what you think." I shook my head, earning more of his stern looks. "You owe me."

My jaw dropped. Sneaky little-

My mind was stolen from me as David attacked my bare chest and kissed me deeply. I gasped into his mouth and a moan quickly followed. My body needed him. I was a slave to my mate and my bodies needs. The fact that my little Dave knew every inch of me better than I did... It didn't help my situation.

"Oooh, David." I moaned louder as his lips came around my nipple, suckling as his fingers hooked into the dirty cut off shorts I wore.

Although my mind was robbed, my hands knew what they were doing. They found the hem of David's loose shirt and all but tore it off his body. He moaned around my nipple as my large hands traveled up and down his torso. Stroking, massaging. Remembering the body I had been away from for too long.

A few seconds later, we were both naked as the day we were born. I'd flipped so David was now trapped under me. He was already starting to feel warmer and his skin seemed to regain its healthy tone. His fingers were threaded through my hair, holding me down against him. Nothing could have felt more right in the world.

My husband looked rather beautiful now. His eyes were dilated in a sexual haze, his growing hair fanned out and framed his now blushing face perfectly. His lips were ever so slightly swollen and red. I could see him dressed up in any way, casual or formal and he would never look as beautiful as he did now; naked on the forest floor, laying in a bed of our clothes. I literally felt the burn of tears in my eyes. David had the kind of beauty that made you cry to look upon him. I knew my heart was ready to burst and by the look in his eyes, so was his.

"Angel." I husked as I kissed him, softly. I lowered my body unto his gently. Letting my weight comfort but not crush him. David slid his arms around my waist... and his legs over my hips.

Continuing to kiss him gently, carefully, I allowed my hands to caress every inch of him. More often than not, our love making was hard and fast, just because it was hard to deny ourselves the pleasures we so desperately wanted immediately. But now, something else was more important than orgasms. For the first time I could remember, our love making was about just that; love.

Every touch was a caress. Every kiss was soft. Every moan or quiet gasp was deep. Everything we did, there in the woods, within nature... It was beautiful. So beautiful, it could hardly be put into words. I felt we were both simply glowing with love. Each touch was meant to show David how much he was loved, how much he was cherished. How much he was missed.

"Don't stop. Tony. Never stop." He gasped in my ear as I rocked against him. I couldn't resist kissing his throat, just above my mark.

"Never." I promised. I would never begin to guess how long we held and loved each other. It felt like forever. A perfect forever. It didn't even stop after we climaxed. For such a long time, we remained together, pressed from chest to knee.

"I love you." David whispered with his head carefully tucked into the crook of my neck. He was set on my lap with my arms cradling the rest of his body. I listened as his heart beat slowed and he fell to sleep.

"I love you. Always you, always love." I whispered back to my sleeping mate as I fell to sleep as well. Curled around my husband and the most peaceful that I can ever remember.

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I hope you can forgive me. Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it! **

**Ashtin**


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry's POV**

I refused to look back. I walked with a light travel bag full of clothes for Fenrir and myself, next to Draco. It had been hours since Bill and a few other wolves started herding us off. I didn't share a last embrace with Fenrir as other couples did. We didn't touch at all. I think part of the reason was because if either of us were allowed to touch the other, it would be difficult separating again. Instead, all we did was look at each other. Taking in the view and committing everything to memory. We didn't know when we'd be together again.

The truth is, no one did. Many couples were hugging, kissing, promising. But the truth was, some of these people would loose someone. A mate, a father or mother, a brother or sister. All of us, friends. This fact was unspoken. We tried to act like we would all see each other again. It broke my heart, knowing that some of these promises might not be fulfilled.

While everyone was saying their goodbyes, Fenrir was staring straight into my eyes.

"You're my mate, Harry. The mate of the Alpha. This means you and Bill will be responsible for the pack. It will be your job to ask for our allies aid. Can you do this?" I firmly nodded. Whatever I can to keep my pack safe. I may not be a brave hunter, but I can do this.

"It's also your job to look after yourself. I want you eating full meals and getting a good nights rest. Do you understand me?" I wanted to smile so bad but if I did, I was scared I would cry. This is no time for that kind of weakness. I need to be strong, for my pack and my husband. All I do is nod.

"Promise me something in return." I found myself ordering him. Fenrir didn't seem to mind though. He just nodded his head, his lips in a tight line. "Be careful."

I didn't hear or see anything of my husband after that. Right then Draco was calling me and a nearby wolf scoffed at me to get my attention. I turned away and never looked back. Not until we were miles away and the sun had gone down. Bill insisted we walk for a while after dark anyway. He wanted all of us to put as much land between us and the caves. That's where the fight would be.

Luckily, the night was quiet. I expected to hear howls in the distance and maybe even see bright flashes of light as spells were cast. But everything was silent, save for our own footsteps and the heavy breathing of our wolf guides.

The closest to me was of course, Bill. He followed Draco closely, worrying. With good reason too. His pregnancy had been making it more difficult to walk and keep up energy. A journey like this is not healthy for him. And even though both Bill and I tried to convince him to take a break, he refused. He didn't want to sit on his mates back even though it would take the weight off himself.

Although I worried very much for my best friend and brother, there was something else that bothered me even more. I hadn't seen David since we left. He disappeared right after I told him about Antonio. I couldn't help but wonder if I should have said something. It wasn't hard to think that maybe, through my silence, I led him to do something horrible that could get him hurt. I worried very much about that.

We walked until we started to see and feel the break of dawn. The black night softened into a pink sunrise right before our eyes. For some reason, it didn't feel like we just spent the night walking. Perhaps the knowledge that our families could be seriously hurt was such a distraction that no one really thought about where we were going or for how long. To be completely honest, I didn't exactly notice anything change until a short howl caught my attention.

I couldn't help myself. I gasped and turned around, searching the trees behind us for one of our own. The image of Fenrir's large, powerful wolf was the only thing in my mind... until Bill snorted, catching my attention again. When I looked to him, he nodded forward. Oh. The howl was from the Frost pack. One of their hunters must have caught our scent and alerted everyone else.

Bill ushered Draco near a group of women and had one of our own guards hover over them. After that he nodded to me and I followed him to the front of our group. Once he was human, all we had to do was wait. It was only a few moments before three wolves appeared through the trees.

I didn't know what to expect with this pack. I mean, I never even knew there was another wolf pack so close by, not until last night. And on top of that, I didn't spare a single thought for them since. Even though I wasn't thinking about what to expect, they still surprised me. How they looked... it wasn't right at all.

The middle one was clearly the Alpha. He was an average sized wolf, streaked with varying shades of light browns. The thing that surprised me about him was the effect his eyes had on me. They were black and greedy. When they passed over me, I felt threatened and fought to remain calm. I reminded myself that my husband would not send his pack and pregnant mate to this man unless he was trusted.

The two that flanked him weren't right either, but in a different way. Normally, if a stranger entered a packs lands, they were met with fierce warriors and treated as possible threats. These warriors would not relax until their Alpha or Beta assured them that they were welcome guests. But the wolves by this alpha weren't like that at all. They were thin and starved. They trembled and kept blinking at the ground, as if they were scared to make eye contact. I could feel Bill tense up but a quick glance assured that he looked completely calm and respectful. I swallowed and hoped I had a similar appearance.

"Alpha. We are from the pack of Fenrir Greyback. I am his Beta and this is his mate, Harry. Our lands have come under attack and we humbly beg for your safety and shelter." Bill spoke clearly as he knelt and bowed his head. All of our wolves bowed their heads and kept their tails firmly between their legs. In a fight, that means cowardice. But to a more powerful wolf, that meant submission and respect.

The Alpha cocked his head to the side as he listened. Again, his eyes bothered me. They were cold and bored. I didn't feel safe. I didn't feel that the pack would be safe on this mans lands. The only thing I wanted to do was turn everybody around and go back home. When his eyes flickered toward me, on Bill's introduction, I wanted to disappear or run away. The way he regarded me was as a predator would regard prey. Fenrir would be ready to kill him if he could see this. I was already mentally calculating how long it would take for Bill to shift and our hunters to react if this Alpha not only rejected us but outright attacked us, starting with me.

Luckily, this provided enough distraction while the alpha shifted into his human form, leaving his so called warriors in their wolf state. As a human, I couldn't decide if he unsettled me more or less. On the one hand, he appeared more threatening. He didn't need to look at me to scare me. But then again, he seemed more harmless, like he would attack or anything. As a human, the worse thing he could do was turn us away.

"I don't believe we have met." God, his voice was worse than his eyes. It was deep and slimy at the same time. "The alliance between your pack and mine was forged back when Chris Frost was Alpha. I am his nephew, Seth."

A glance towards Bill confirmed this. He didn't know this man. His eyes were narrow but still respectful. I could tell that the negative effect from him was not only felt by myself. Knowing it wasn't just me actually helped. I relaxed a little bit, knowing that Bill was a good protector. If he was aware of how... shady this alpha was, than I felt less inclined to worry. He would keep us safe.

"Now, you said your pack came under attack. Judging by your size, Greyback and the rest of your hunters are still in your lands?" The man, Seth started pacing. One of his hands disappeared behind the long trench coat he wore. He was trying to look tough, sophisticated. It just made me think he was even slimier than he sounded.

"Yes sir. We have several hunters with us. For protection in our travels." Bill answered quickly and casually. I heard the wolves behind us shifting their weight. I glanced and noticed they all raised their heads. Some of them appeared tough. Like they were making their presence known.

"Tell me, William. Why should I take you in? With your pack under attack, why should I risk harm to my own but allowing you on my lands?" I could feel everyone but the man flinch, tense or take a sharp breath. Even Bill frowned deeper at the ground. But the most meaningful movement was ahead of us.

The two wolves flanking their alpha flinched. The smaller, whiter one looked at the other desperately. The taller, dark brown caught my eye and I almost audibly gasped. His eyes were filled with tears and a terrible, deep fear. Like he was begging. Somehow, I knew these two were hurt, damaged, and abused. It was bad enough, knowing they didn't support their alpha. Rouges were looked down upon for the same reason, but these two were different. They were scared of their alpha.

I knew in that moment, we weren't meant to seek help from the Frost pack. We were meant to help them.

"Alpha, my name is Harry Greyback. My mate formed a very convenient alliance with your uncle many years ago, before I came to be a werewolf." I was speaking and stepping forward before I realized what I was doing. Bill disproved and several of the others were shocked.

"Your pack has come to us before in a time of need and we provided. I believe we have also begged your assistance and we were provided for. I know my husband would not have sought your friendship if he thought you to be endangered in any way. Besides," I continued. "Fenrir is very powerful. He only sent us to you as an unnecessary precaution."

The wolves behind Frost both made eye contact with me. They were silently thanking me. I had to help them. I just had to. Bill didn't seem to recognize that. His eyes were glued to Frost. I don't think he even noticed what went on between the two wolves and I.

I looked back to Frost and was met with those black eyes directly. I fought to keep myself from flinching with fear. He was... interested. He didn't look bored anymore but I felt I made a grave mistake. This man... he wasn't bored anymore because he found a new interest, like a child found a new game to play. But in this case, I am the interest.

I watched his lips curl back on unwashed teeth as he sneered a smile at me. I clenched my fists tightly and screamed silently for Fenrir. This Seth Frost was not the person he meant to send us to. If he knew this man was the alpha, he wouldn't be allies with them. I looked away and caught the eyes of the white wolf. He had something in his eyes he didn't have before; hope. I used that to comfort myself. When this man takes us into his lands and gives us whatever aid, I will need to make friends with the white and dark brown wolf. They held the answers for this.

"So be it. If your... mate, is as trustworthy as you seem to believe, then welcome. I accept your petition of aid and provide it willingly." Careful not to meet his eyes again, I watched as he held up his arms and bowed like a ringmaster at a circus. He made me sick and unsafe. But somehow, I knew no one was safe around him.

Seth turned and shifted without another word. His wolf disappeared into the brush. The two wolves were remained to guide us forward. The dark one immediately turned to do so. But the white one waited, watching me. Bill growled his disapproval at me as I approached him. There was so much hope in this wolf's eyes that I couldn't help but feel I did the right thing. Even though it was technically a bad thing to do (since we didn't know and shouldn't trust him yet), the white wolf stretched out and nuzzled my chest with one side of his snout. Someone else behind me growled, as did a few of our own hunters. I waved them off as I carefully stroked the top of his head.

"You can trust us." I whispered into an ear. The dark wolf made a rumbling noise that didn't quite sound like a growl, towards his friend. The white gave my cheek a tiny cat-like lick and turned away. Once he was some distance away, I felt someone quickly approach me from behind.

"This is a mistake, Harry." Bill hissed through his teeth at me. I looked around and realized everyone in my pack was tense and scared. They all felt bad things about Frost. But I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that they missed what was written across the faces of the other two.

"I don't know who they are." Bill continued as Draco joined him. "We are no safer with them than we would be back home."

I met Draco's eyes and saw fear. He was instantly tucked under Bill's arm. One of Bills hands stroked his mates swollen belly. His pups and mate cannot be here. I looked around and saw all the fearful faces of parents and the oblivious faces of innocent children. This is a risk I am willing to take but my pack isn't. I understood completely.

"Bill, do we have any other allies nearby?" I asked quietly, so only us three could hear. Our pack hesitated where they were and the wolves of Frosts pack waited a good distance away. Bill shook his head at me.

"No. There's some unclaimed land west of here. If we are careful, some of us could make the journey and survive there. But the entire pack can't go. Now especially since you've accepted Frosts aid. We have no choice but to put our lives in his hands, Harry. I don't think you understand, he's dangerous." Bill explained. He was worried. Draco was pressed firmly against him, demanding comfort.

"I wasn't suggesting that." I insisted as Bill eagerly nuzzled Draco and stroked every inch of him he could reach. He was trying as hard as he could to relax Draco with minimal results. But when I spoke, he paused and looked at me.

"How do you feel about sending Draco away?"

**Yeah, I made it a cliffhanger. What do you think? Please review? Pretty please?**

**Ashtin**


	13. Authors Note: Prequel to Mated Series!

**I just wanna let everyone know, I have posted a prequel to the Mated series called "How They Met". It's all about the relationships between Bill and Draco, Antonio and David. The first chapters will focus on Bill and Draco, how they got together. Once their story is posted, I'll post a part two directly after that focusing on Antonio and David.**

**Here's the link, I hope it works:**

** www. Fanfiction s/8461572/1/How_They_Met**

**If the link is giving anyone troubles, you can find the story on my profile under the title "How They Met"**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ashtin**


	14. Chapter 13

**Harry's POV**

"He feels that it's not going to happen under any circumstances." Draco answered my question toward Bill with a growl. He wasn't exactly answering me as much as he was telling Bill what his answer was. I have a feeling, if the situation were different, we all might have laughed. But in this case, Bill held his mate closer and nodded as he kissed his forehead.

"Draco has to stay with me." He confirmed with a loving whisper, again directed toward Draco more than my question.

"Okay. But we need to send some of our pack with a few hunters to that unclaimed land you mentioned. The rest of us have to stay with Frost, you especially." I spoke quietly, as members of our group were starting trying to listen to what was said. Draco looked up at me with a frown.

"Why?"

"You were right, Bill." I said, catching his attention. "Frost is a dangerous man. His own pack is afraid of him."

My words shocked Bill and Draco, as I knew they would. They looked at me with fear and curiosity. I glanced at the two wolves waiting several yards away from our pack. The white wolf was still hopeful but the brown regarded his friend in a mournful way. As if he thought his friends hopes were only going to be crushed. I knew I had to do everything in my power to make sure he was wrong.

"I think everyone was too focused on Frost. Look at them, Bill. They look starved and scared. Why would any hunter or warrior look at strangers like that?" My friends twisted slightly to locate the wolves through the trees. I knew exactly when they realized what I was talking about because both their jaws dropped.

"You have a point." Draco mumbled, hiding his face against Bills neck.

"Yes, well. What does that have to do with us?" The more serious of the two asked. I could see in his eyes, he was concerned about them. Perhaps as concerned as I was.

"I have to help them. I mean, if all I can do is show Fenrir or somebody what kind of person Frost is..." I trailed off, thinking about what kind of life this pack had to live. I know they are an extremely small pack, keeping to themselves. But the Dursley's also kept to themselves and they beat the shit out of me for years.

Bill shook his head at me, sadly. "There's nothing we can do, Harry. It's not our place."

Somehow, it didn't make any difference what he said. I knew I should be feeling the bitter taste of defeat but it didn't change anything.

"Well, some of us should be sent to the unclaimed land anyway. We can just tell Frost we sent the hunters back to Fenrir. He shouldn't notice the change in numbers too much." I told Bill. Although he wasn't happy about our situation at all, he seemed to accept what little he could do. Releasing Draco, he stepped away and explained to a few hunters what they would be doing. He knew the pack so well, picking out several people to go away without blinking an eye. I thought it was almost strange. All the children and their parents would be staying while most of the others would leave. The adults who didn't have any children.

"I thought the children..." I mumbled absentmindedly.

"The place we're talking about is still pretty far away. It's harsh enough to ask children to travel this far, let alone farther. Plus we don't know what kind of shelter is in that unclaimed land. There's a chance these ones will have to sleep under trees around a fire." Draco answered my thoughts for me. I didn't even consider that. All I could think about was how dangerous Frost was.

"Don't worry about it too much," Draco continued, running his hands over his swollen belly. "As long as we have a place to stay, the pack can make do. However bad this 'Frost' can be, all we really need are his caves. After that, we can make it work. We should only be there for a few days anyway."

I nodded to his words and turned to guide the remainder of our pack in following the two wolves. I hoped Draco was right. He couldn't do much to us... right?

**Fenrirs POV**

I watched my mate turn from me without moving a single muscle. I didn't blink, didn't move. But on the inside, I was screaming. There was so many things I wanted to do all at once but I couldn't do anything but sit and watch as he left. I wanted to hold him. Kiss him until he couldn't think about possibly leaving me. I wanted to run away with him, forgetting everything. I silently promised that we would. The next time we saw each other, I would tell him of my plans. We can runaway for a even a day. Spend it like we did earlier. Washing each other in a river and staying out naked in the sun. Have a day were we were the only people left on earth. This comforted me a little.

Once Harry and the rest of my pack disappeared from sight, I turned on the remaining hunters. Our strongest warriors. Bill had done a good job, organizing each hunter and sending him to stand guard in strategic locations throughout our lands, all fairly close to the caves. When the wizards appear, we will know.

I, along with the majority of the hunters, remained within throwing distance of the caves. Harry knew they would be coming here. He also said Antonio was on his way, but I have yet to see or hear from him. I knew better than to doubt my mate. He spoke the truth, I know it. But I still don't believe I'll see the hunter here again for a long time.

We waited until it was dark. With each passing hour, we grew more tense. The night was chilly and didn't help our nerves. If there is one thing we all despised, it was waiting for battle. Whats worse, it would be a battle on our lands. Our home wasn't safe anymore. How can anyone feel safe after this? Even if we do come out victorious in the end, how can I expect the pack to return and live as if nothing happened? This is the first time a battle has ever been brought to us. It embarrasses me, knowing that this first would be in my time. I should have done better than this.

Sometime after midnight, we heard the first howl. Most of us simply flinched or jumped at the sound. Others looked around, as if they couldn't tell whether or not they actually heard the howl. But soon, a second howl, followed by a third and a chorus of howls and barks.

The last thing I remember seeing was several black clouds of smoke darting in random directions while a swarm of wizards throbbed forward, casting brightly colored sparks everywhere. After that everything became a blur as I gave in to my animal instincts. Besides hearing screams and feeling flesh and blood in my jaws, I couldn't think pass that. It was a long battle. I couldn't understand most of it though.

**Davids POV**

I don't know how long I slept, pinned between my husband and the ground. I don't think it was long but I still got a lot of rest from it. I felt better waking up to Tony's scent and his heat. His eyes were closed but his lips trembled. Forming words in his sleep even though he wasn't speaking. I couldn't resist raising a hand that suddenly looked much smaller, being next to my huge husband. stroked Tony's cheek. He had several days of stubble growing around his jaw. He usually keeps himself shaved smooth. But he looked hot with this shadow around his face like this.

His lips twitched into a smile as he let out a sigh. Just as his eyes fluttered open and blinked away his waking confusion, I stretched up to kiss his cheek. The confusion vanished as he felt me. It turned into a wider smile.

"You look better." He whispered, clutching me to his chest. I couldn't help trying to wrap my arms around him too. After a moment or two, he eased his hold on me but didn't completely let go. It was just enough for me to look up and see his frown.

"You're hungry." Upon this statement, my stomach growled and I was momentarily overcome by a dizziness.

"You're dirty." I accused, biting my lip. Tony's face skewed up when he realized what I was talking about. I tried hard not to laugh at this.

"Come on." I sat up and reached for our dirty clothes but made no movement to put them on. "There's a stream around here somewhere. You can wash off and then we'll go hunting."

The second I stood, Tony was next to me. His arm slipped around my waist and we walked, half pressed together. No words passed between us. None needed to. The last two weeks were too much for either of us to bear. So, in a way, just feeling each others warmth and inhaling each others scents... it was more than enough. After a while, Tony reached down and took my hand. It was enveloped by his, easily. My teddy bear was huge.

I smiled up at him and without a thought, raised his massive paw so I could kiss his knuckles. I still love his hands. They were still soft and smooth to the touch. I sighed against his warm skin, as a wave of comfort washed over me. It was just the thought that these were still my hunters hands.

"I love you, Tony." My voice cracked, telling him this. It was hard to stop these emotions for once. It was strange, since I was so used to hiding them. Tony bent down and kissed them away. He even caught a tear by opening those hot, pink lips and tasting the tear in a tiny cat lick. I responded in a gasp and leaning towards that touch.

"I love you too, David. Come on, I can smell that stream. You'll bathe with me and wait while I catch a deer." The part the surprised me about this was my reaction. It was strange enough that Tony was giving me orders and telling me what was going to happen. But it was even stranger realizing that I accepted this without a thought.

I did as he said though. He washed himself quickly and then presumed to wash me. This time, I swatted his hands away. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back into the water, following him in. Before Tony could question, I put a finger to his bottom lip and shook my head. His eyes shone with curiosity and anticipation. I shook my head at that too. This wasn't intended to be what he was thinking... but I suppose it couldn't hurt.

I pushed him back into the water and kept walking until we neared its deepest part, a little past my waist. I shivered. It was too cold for me but I probably wouldn't be cold for long. Tony was mindful of this and used his huge hands to pin me to his body. I shivered, more from pleasure than anything else. His lips found mine and kissed me so deeply that when we broke apart, I was gasping. As I tried to right my breathing, I held onto his shoulders and hooked one of my legs around his waist. I used this leverage to hook the other up as well. Tony automatically cupped my butt to keep me up. I hummed my delight as this spread my cheeks and I felt cold water at my asshole.

"Make love to me, Tony." I ordered, kissing the hot flesh of his neck. I felt his erection throb between our bodies as he tossed back his head and groaned.

I clung to his shoulders as he raised me just enough to free his dick. I lowered one hand to position it correctly. Teasing him, I rubbed the head around my hole a couple times, earning a dull, frustrated growl. The water provided enough lubrication so I felt no pain as he pressed inside. My insides stretched comfortably to take him in. I moaned at the familiar pleasure.

"God, Dave." This was the last thing I heard before my own cries drowned out all other sound. Not only did Tony's strong hands raise me and then drop me, his hips pumped up, forcing his cock deeper and deeper into my hole at a fast pace. Each time the swollen head of his cock hit my sweet spot and I moaned louder with each jab, it seemed.

It was easily the most intense sex I've ever experienced. The rapid pace that he fucked me accompanied by the fact my own dick was squished between our bodies, I wouldn't last as long as usual. The constant friction only added to everything else and I came in record time, even including when I lost my virginity to my mate. Tony only had to pump inside a few more times before he came too.

The next thing I knew, I was cold again. Tony had carried me from the water and was laying me down on a patch of moss that had been warmed by what little sun there was that morning. His warm lips pressed to my temple as his hands cupped my face.

"I will be back in just a moment, love. Sleep a bit longer and I will be in your arms when you wake." I was too weak, tired and hungry to argue against him leaving me, even for an hour. I curled in on myself and the last thing I felt was Tony draping our clothes over my naked body, offering the best he could for a blanket. Thankfully the last thing I heard was his heart beat. I clung to it as I slept and I heard it in my dreams.

**Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. I find it really hard to write when Pregnant isn't receiving at much love as it used to. You gotta love something if it's gonna grow. I hope everyone appreciates this chapter and writes a review. Please, begging on my hands and knees, please write a review. My writing career depends on your feedback.**

**Ashtin**


	15. Chapter 14

**Harry's POV**

Bill and I walked side by side. Draco was directly behind us by one or two steps. I found myself glancing back often, concerned for my brother. He looked scared and worried. As my eyes dropped to his swollen stomach, I frowned. I blamed myself for doing this to him. Expecting mothers should never be put through this much stress, not when they are carrying. It wasn't healthy for him or the baby.

When I turned forward, I caught Bill's eyes. He had been looking back at his husband too. I could tell by his pained expression that he was thinking the exact same thing. He blamed himself too. I caused that. His unnecessary worry for his mate. We faced the front without a word.

While our family worried, the wolves leading us were feeling something completely different. The brown one still seemed to mourn the hope of the white one. Watching him, I decided he was some form of protector of the smaller white. Perhaps a close friend or family member. I got the feeling that they weren't mates though. And while he worried, the white hoped, rarely taking his eyes off us. Each time I saw his bright eyes turn back and sparkle at me, I felt worse. I got the impression that he must have lived through some terrible pain.

The pack was tired, so it took a little while to reach Frosts caves. The first thing I realized completely shocked me. They were so well hidden, I didn't realize we were there until a pair of curious, bright eyes stared at me from the dark. There were no torches burning and I couldn't see any fires at first. That wasn't good. Fires were always lit at home for warmth and safety. Here, its dark and cold. But the only reason I even noticed we were here is because those eyes blinked rapidly, reflecting minimal light. I reached out and grabbed Draco's arm in a moment of shock. He simply patted my hand and made a shushing noise.

Somehow, it was even darker here than it was in the trees. I inhaled deeply, trying to identify this packs unique scent. I couldn't find one. This place smelled exactly like the surrounding forest. As if no one lived here but a bunch of squirrels and chipmunks. At largest, a badger but smallest, a field mouse. They smelled like animals.

I let my hand drop slightly and took Draco's hand. He didn't mind and held mine just as tightly. He was afraid too but my fear gave him the confidence to be brave. I wish I could do that. I could use some bravery right now. Bill glanced at us and looked at our hands. In response to this, he kissed Draco's forehead and squeezed my shoulder. I felt a little better, knowing that we had a protector near. But I knew I'd feel much better if Fenrir was here. It's just natural.

Their caves were very small but their pack was even smaller. There was one fire burning but it was still cold. As if the fire was only just lit. Wasn't surprising since their stack of wood was very small and appeared wet, as if it was only just cut and dragged through the mud. Some children clung to one side of the fire, desperately trying to warm themselves. Frost sat on the other side. His eyes zeroed on me and I shivered.

"Come in. Warm yourselves, rest." We were gestured forward. Several parents wasted no time finding a place. I watched one of them smile at a nearby child. She instantly teared up and ran away silently. The few other children shared nervous looks amongst themselves and followed their sister. At this I shared a concerned look with Draco. Bill ignored it and dragged us to our own place... making sure he was between us and Frost.

"Now Bill. I understand that you are the Beta but with no Alpha present, the Alpha's mate has a higher standing than you. He must be in the guests seat." Frost accosted Bill without taking his eyes off me. I felt a surge of greater fear as I realized what he was saying. He wanted me close to his left side. When Bill looked at me, I had no trouble showing him just how terrified I was at this. His face was sad. I had no choice.

As I switched, my body felt both frozen and burned. Frost's eyes drifted over my body with fire inside. I couldn't help clutching a handful of my own shirt, desperate to prove to myself that I wasn't naked in front of him. But it felt like he was undressing me with his eyes. I became hyper-aware of all Frost's movements. When he reached for a goblet of wine. When he stroked his stubble. It was obvious he was trying to grow a goatee. His tongue lick his lips as he noticed my eyes near his face. I shuddered and suppressed my gag reflex. Of course he would think I was watching him. The idea was enough to make me want to become sick.

I turned to face the fire and scooted to sit a little closer to Bill. I filled my head with thoughts of Fenrir, trying to block out the pig to my left. It was easy enough to picture his face and wonder what he was doing now. Although I tried not to think of him getting hurt, I imagined him sleeping. It might sound creepy but I've watched him sleeping plenty of times. I know he's watched me. I think most couples do at one time or another. Its not strange when you share that deep of a connection. Fenrir is especially beautiful when he sleeps. His face relaxes and his full lips part slightly as he breathes deep. Once he's out, he's a log. But unfortunately this is the opposite of me. I toss and turn, sometimes waking him. While he's never told me, I know I've woken him up on more than one occasion.

A plate was placed in my lap, taking me from my thoughts. I blinked several times, trying to keep Fenrir's sleeping face strong in my mind, but my concentration was broken. I looked down to the food and bit my lip. This was the worst looking, smelling plate I've ever seen. Whatever it was, it seemed to be some kind of thick, lumpy stew. It smelled bad and appeared cold. Even as I tried to give the benefit of the doubt, I tried to use the spoon to split a piece. It was so hard, all I did was push it over. Gritting my teeth, I took a quick bite anyway. My insides crawled as soon as it hit my tongue. Having no choice but to swallow the chunk whole, I looked up at the girl who gave me the plate. She looked so scared and shy. Her eyes were scared as they stared back. Her gaze flickered between Frost an I.

Swallowing the bite (and regretting it), I smiled. Though I'm not sure what good it would do her, I felt that was what she was looking for. My approval. She turned and retreated to a small cluster of women who huddled far from the fire, holding various small children. They were all scared, even the parents. This bothered me more than even I believed.

"As you can probably see." Frost started to speak, making me flinch. "We are a very small pack and don't have enough to room to accommodate your pack and mine. Some people will have to sleep outside, but if you keep a fire going, it shouldn't be too bad."

Luckily, he spoke over my head, towards Bill. Draco and I both looked up at him, nervously. He was busy swallowing some of the... stew. He must have been a lot braver than I. His plate was already near empty.

"That's just fine sir, we will make do." He'd rather sleep outside. So would I. "I'm sure some of our families with small children would appreciate-"

"Oh, they will be fine out there. There's only space for one and I think your alpha would rather his lovely mate be taken care of."

He touched me. Frost reached out and touched me on the shoulder. This time, I couldn't hold back. I stood up quickly, holding my stomach and walked quickly away. I found a tree and emptied my stomach as quietly as possible.

Once the gagging stopped, I was shaking. He terrified me and touching me made it spiked. You'd think a touch might reassure me. More often than not, gentle touches will soothe a person. Being near Frost scared me so bad. I looked at the tiny caves and fought hard not to just start crying. I don't know how I can make myself go back in there. The idea alone had me shivering. How can I make myself sit next to him again?

"Harry?" A quiet voice spoke my name. I instinctively flinched and turned to see that Draco had followed me. All he did was open his arms and I crumbled. I ran into his arms and hugged him as I cried.

"I'm so scared, Draco. I just want to be with Fenrir and our family is stuck here." I sobbed into my brothers shoulder. He merely rubbed my back and shushed almost silently. All I could do was cry.

"Its okay. We will be fine, Harry." He promised.

"How can we be fine? Fenrir could be hurt or dead. We're stuck with that creep! God, I wish we stayed." I pulled back with tears stained my face. "At least that way if Fenrir died, I'd die with him"

My head turned sharply and I heard an echoing slap. About a second later I felt the sting. Blood rushed to color my face as Draco grabbed my arms and shook angrily.

"Don't you ever say that, Harry! Not ever!" I looked down at him in shock. His voice was angry but his face was afraid.

"I can't live without him, Draco. Could you live without Bill?" I asked him. The sting at my cheek was fading and we were left staring at each other. Draco's eyes filled with tears and he shuddered at the thought alone.

"I would be devastated if Bill was taken away. But if something ever did happen to him, I would have to go one without. Our lives aren't ours anymore, Harry." I felt his hand drop down my arm and tug on my hand. He pressed my palm against his swollen belly and places his other hand on mine.

"These lives growing inside us are the most important. More important than our lives and the lives of our mates. Even if we lost Bill or Fenrir, we must continue to live for our pups." Draco's lip trembled. His unshed tears spoke of how scared he was. I pulled my hands away so I could wrap my arms around him. We held each other again, this time I comforted him.

"I understand. I'm sorry." And I was sorry. Sorry that I could so easily conceive throwing away my child's life for my mates. Forget sorry, I was downright ashamed. Draco was right. My babies life comes first, before even mine. I can't believe I considered sacrificing him. Or her.

"I still don't want to live without Fenrir though." I admitted in a whisper. I pulled away so I could speak directly to my brother. "But if something does happen... Can I trust you and Bill to keep me alive? For him at least?" I rubbed myself, feeling the slight curve of my barely bigger than flat belly.

"Yes, of course Harry. But I doubt it will be necessary." Draco said this with a smile.

"How so?" I asked, completely confused. He stepped back and gestured my body up and down.

"He has a gorgeous, intelligent, caring mate, carrying his offspring. Both you and the pups are the gems of his very soul. Do you think he'd let a silly thing like death come between him and his family?"

Somehow, in light of our situation, I managed to laugh at Draco. He kissed me on the cheek as I grinned at him.

**Tony's POV**

I sat on a rock, watching my mate. Although he definitely appeared healthier than yesterday but he still seemed thin and gray. His chest rose and fell quickly as he breathed through dry, cracked lips. My inner voice was still torturing me about it. I just wanted it to go away. I mean, I'm already in hell. I don't need some stupid voice making it worse.

_You deserve worse._ It scolded. As true as it was, David forgave me. He wanted to forget the past and move forward. Therefore, it doesn't matter what I deserve. Unless my mate decides I need to be punished than I won't punish myself. It's not what he wants.

_Forget what he wants, think about what he needs._ I frowned at the fire I had built. I had a rabbit speared on a stick and was roasting it. Might not be the most delicious thing, but its food.

"How does my mate benefit from my punishment? Why is that something he needs?" I argued in a whisper with the voice.

_Maybe if you finally learn what's right and whats wrong, he'll stop hurting. _I gritted my teeth and growled, resisting the urge to shout.

"What's 'right'? Nothing is right anymore! He's safe now and that's all that matters." I waited to hear my voices witty reply when I heard a quiet whine. The voice and I froze as I looked to Dave. He curled on his side, wrapping his arms around himself. Only then I felt a chilling breeze. He shivered.

_Safe, my ass. He's going to get hypothermia at this rate. You know what? Maybe you should just kill yourself. If you can't so much as keep him warm, then what use are you?_ The voice seemed to growl too, through gritted teeth.

"Shut up." Was all I could say as I stood, putting the rabbit aside. I knelt next to my mate. He was wrapped around our clothes like he sometimes did with the blankets at home. But this left his back bare to the cold winds. Silly pup.

"Come 'er baby." I whispered, scooping him up. I took him by the fire and laid down with his back to my chest. I've always run hot. Fuck the voice, I can still take care of him.

"Tony?" I could barely hear him, he was so quiet.

"Love?"

"Food?" His voice sounded happier this time. Like he was smiling. Good. This must be a good sign for his health. I sat up slightly and reached over him, taking up the rabbit.

"Sit up, my mate." I sat cross legged with Davids back against my chest. His little fingers tore a strip of meat and passed it to my other hand. At a stern eye, I took it.

_Hold him tighter. That breeze is still making him cold._ The voice returned. I resisted growling but did as it said anyway.

"Which way are we going anyway? I don't remember where we can find Voldemort." I instantly winced and gripped my mate tight out of pain.

_NO! YOU AREN'T TAKING HIM TO THAT GODDAMN PSYCHOPATH! IF YOU BRING HIM TO VOLDEMORT I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU RIP YOUR OWN FUCKING THROAT OUT!_

"I know you don't want this, Tony. But its the best we can do. Everyone wants him dead and I don't want you to leave me again. Its just compromise."

_DON'T YOU DARE SAY YES!_

"Okay. If compromise is what you want than okay. Do something for me and I will take you with me."

_TAKE THAT BACK YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER!_

"Anything, Tony."

"I'll take you with me as long as you promise to stay out of the fight. If, by chance, I have to attack someone, you have to promise me you'll keep away. At least until we get Voldemort."

_You better hope someone kills you._ The voice hissed. It's anger made my skull feel like it was filled with nails. _A death eater, Voldemort, I don't care. You better pray that someone else ends it because I am going to do everything I can to make sure you die slowly and painfully._

"Thank you, Tony." Dave whispered as he turned. He cupped my face in his hands and pressed a sweet kiss to my lips, banishing all the pain.

"I love you, David. I would do anything for you."

_That includes dying you selfish asshole. Tell him that. Tell him you just signed your own fucking death warrant because I _will _kill you, regardless of what happens now._

"I love you too, Tony. More than anything."

**How was that guys? Worth of a few reviews, I hope. Please review?**

**Ashtin**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter fifteen**

**Fenrir's POV**

My body felt shaky and powerful at the same time. The adrenaline had been burning through my veins for hours it seemed. An average sized body fell from my jaws. I caught him off guard and snapped his spine in several places. He was dead before I even tasted his blood. Once the faceless death eater was limp on the ground, I raised my head and surveyed. It was quiet. The wizards pulled back moments ago and disappeared from the field. The few that were too slow where being finished off by wolves here and there.

Plenty of bodies littered the ground. Blood stained the forest and the stench completely covered the natural scent of our home. Many of the hunters were lumbering back into sight. They pawed at various bodies, checking for life. It seemed that everyone made it through the battle alive, if not unscathed. I picked up the first dead wizard I saw with my jaws and proceeded to drag it far away. We needed to get the dead away, so their decaying stench doesn't infect the forest.

The more able of the wolves did their part to clean up. I went to each of them and waited for their nod. Just to prove that they were okay. The few injured were commanded back to the caves, even though their injuries barely consisted of flesh wounds. Things that would heal in a matter of days if not less. They were fine.

I looked over my home. Blood stained the ground and several trees. Most of the bodies were already gone. Wolves who had run out of things to do took up resting places near the wounded. Although much of our home seemed to be destroyed, I could already tell that there would be hope. Our forest would grow back. The blood would wash away with the next rain fall and the bodies will be burned. The winter would further ensure that when spring returns, it will be as if there were never any battle.

I looked up to the moon, feeling it's pull suddenly, as if it wasn't even there until this second. Although I didn't see our goddess as I had the last time she contacted, I heard her voice in my mind. My eyes were glued to the bright orb but I knew without looking around that I was the only one aware of her presence.

_I'm disappointed in you, Fenrir. There has not been such blood shed in my forests for years. Even though the rain and winter will clear the visible, the energy will remain. _Her voice sounded gentle and kind. Even so, I felt her emotions. Her disappointment crushed my soul. I felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest. For a fleeting moment, I wanted to die. The pain was just so intense.

"Your disappointment in me only pales in comparison to my own." I answered her truthfully, not only prepared for her punishment but prepared to add my own. "Goddess, I have failed you, my pack, my mate and myself. After these events, I could never hope to beg your forgiveness because I don't deserve it. I will accept any punishment you deem worthy and I ask that Bill be appointed Alpha immediately. I am not fit for the status anymore. Although my judgment is clearly clouded, at best, I believe he is ready for leadership."

_Bill will never lead this pack, Fenrir. In other circumstances, I wouldn't hesitate to banish you from my forests._ I flinched but ultimately held my ground. I deserve this and I will face it. _To be honest, I don't know how I can let you live, let alone lead others. You're choices put many in danger, including your mate of all people. But it is by my mistake that you must stay. Your mate is pregnant with a strong son who will be a great alpha. He will learn from your mistakes and be stronger than his ancestors. _

I was so crushed I could barely even stomach knowing my son had a horrible father. I knew I would be proud of him but at the same time, I was ashamed of myself. How could I be a decent husband and father despite all of this? Surely there must be a man out there who can do much better than me. Make my family happy.

_Stop pitying yourself and do as I command. _Her order sent shivers down my spine. For the first time ever, my goddess growled at me. Oddly, it made me feel a little bit better. Like she wasn't giving up on me. Perhaps a good scolding is all I needed in the first place._ I won't give up on my children, Fenrir. As much as your actions shame me, it is against my vows as a goddess to punish you to the point of making you a rouge. From here on out, you will not leave my forests and you will not send others away. Voldemort will cease to exist and you will dedicate yourself to making your home a better place once again. _

"Yes, my goddess." I promised, never once taking my eyes off the moon. "Antonio is still out there. May I have your permission to try and bring him back? This is my mistake and I don't want to risk anyone anymore."

_Yes. You must. David escaped before the battle to find his husband. Neither of them know it yet, but David will be carrying children soon. They will be unable to move far from the forest. Follow their scents. This is the last time I will permit you to leave, so make it quick, Fenrir. Your pack is your family, and they need to recover from this danger._

"Yes, my goddess. May I simply ask, must I fear Voldemort in the future?" I just wanted to clear this from my mind. I didn't want to sound as if I were still trying to kill him.

_No. Even if his forces attempt to threaten you again, I will ensure that his threats never reach the trees. Go to Antonio. Send them home and go fetch your mate. I did not bless you with a child just to see that child lost._

Her presence faded from my mind immediately following. I bowed to the moon and informed the hunters that I had to leave, after reassuring them that they were safe now. Within minutes, I was following an invisible trail. I don't know how I knew which direction to go. It was as if a string tied around my heart was pulling me forward. But I didn't question. The goddess, while ashamed of me, hadn't given up on me. She was just being a little bit more direct with her orders, leaving no room for error.

**Tony's POV**

_Go back._ That hateful voice growled at me for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. I had spent nearly every second trying to ignore the voice.

But it was getting stronger.

Every moment, it's anger and hatred toward me grew. Each time it spoke to me, I gritted my teeth and tried so very hard to act as if it wasn't there. Only one thing kept me going and that was my weary mate. He was holding tightly to my back, wrapped in all our clothes for warmth. Despite the meager meal, he was too weak to even shift into a wolf. I tried to insist that he allow me to take him home. Maybe even try again another day. But he threw such I fit, I feared he would hurt himself.

_Scum bag._

_Shut up._ I growled back.

_Never. I said I would find a way to kill you and I am. Even if I have to spend every waking second trying to make you go insane, I will find a way. _

_Why!?_ I would have stopped and howled my anger if it weren't for David resting on my back. His hands remained locked around my neck but he was more asleep than awake. _I get it, you hate me. But why is it so important? Who are you anyway? Why are you talking to me? Aren't you just a voice in my head?_

The voice laughed. I got the image of a blurred human body throwing its head back. But the image didn't belong to the voice. It was just something my imagination supplied.

_It doesn't matter what I am. I may as well be a voice in your head because I'm stuck here while you make all of the decisions. You aren't fit for this. You aren't fit for David._

_And you are?_ His claims were really starting to frustrate me. He is clearly nothing more than a voice and will never live outside my mind. What makes him think he has any say about my mate?

_I can't say I am perfect for him._ For the first time, the voice spoke softly. _All I can say is that anyone would be a more suitable mate than you._

_Well, thank you. I will definitely take your input and use it wisely. After all, you must have so much experience on what it means to be a good mate. _My bitter reply was filled with so much sarcasm I almost wanted to smile. Maybe if the circumstances were a little bit different, I might even laugh.

_Moron, I share all your memories. I'm not some being that started talking to you. Believe me, if I were, I'd find someone who could at least attempt at a decent conversation. No, I've been here the entire time. _

_If you've been here all my life, why do you only talk to me now? Or better yet, why don't you just leave me in peace? _Bitter. Even my mouth tasted foul because of this stupid presence.

_You need me._ He fell silent then. Both granting my wish and making the loneliness all the worse.

**Review? Pretty please, with a cherry on top?**

**Ashtin**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Just a warning, there will be some pretty harsh language in this chapter.**_

**Harry's POV**

Draco helped me. Even when we got back to the caves, I was still afraid. The idea of having to share any space or air with Frost was not only terrifying but also... disgusting. It grossed me out to think I'd even have to see him again, let alone try to sleep in the same room. But Draco reassured me that he would speak to Bill. Perhaps one or both of them can stay near to Frost's room. Just to make sure I'm not truly alone.

Frost's hard eyes traveled my body as we came into view. Without meaning to, I grabbed Draco's hand. Why could I feel his eyes as if I were on fire? It's not at all like Fenrir's fire which was a warming, pleasuring heat that filled me with love beyond words. No, Frost's fire was a painful burn that stole my breath and made my skin crawl. I felt filthy just being seen by him.

"I hope you are alright, Harry." He even said my name strangely. As if it was forced. Like he'd rather be calling me something else. "I trust is was not the food that made you ill."

His eyes drifted toward the small families to the side. The ones from his pack. Several of them flinched and others starting shaking. My eyes picked out the girl who had given me my bowl. She looked like she was ready to pass out. Her face was pasty white and her eyes filled with terror and tears. She managed to see me and mouthed words.

_I'm sorry._ It sent shivers up my spine.

"No. Of course it wasn't." Words spilled from my mouth unexpectedly. Frost turned his eyes back, surprised. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I continued. "I've just haven't been myself lately. The journey was very difficult, I'm afraid."

The flash in his eyes played in my head several minutes after the flash had passed. My stomach continued to curl as if a snake were wiggling around inside. It was uncomfortable to the point of painful. Although I had thrown up only moments before, I silently pondered how much stomach acid would come out if I puked again.

"Then you must rest! What kind of host am I? All of you must be exhausted!" His voice was sickening, without a doubt. But I didn't realize exactly how sickly sweet he was trying to be until he turned his head to the group of women and children to the side and barked "Erica!"

While his pack flinched, one person even cried out in fear, our pack finally realized how terrifying this alpha could be. His voice originally made my skin crawl. But hearing him yell out like that with so much anger and rage in it... My body felt drained of all blood and heat. Before I had too long to think about it, a young girl with dirty blonde hair rushed forward. Her face was beyond terrified and even from a distance I could see her shaking.

"Make sure my room will... fit Harry's needs." He ordered. I couldn't tell if Erica nodded or shook so hard her head started bouncing. No matter, she instantly ran off towards the darker parts of the cave.

"As for the rest of the pack, we will have to make the public space out here more suitable for sleeping." Frost snapped his fingers and the small pack scattered into the dark. Even the children rushed. Some of them ran into darkness and came back with arm-fulls of blankets and cushions. Others began clearing dishes and a lot of untouched food.

For such a small pack, they worked quickly. Soon the tiny cave looked like one of those harems. Where the whole floor was covered in cushions, pillows and blankets to the point that it almost seemed welcoming to lay down and sleep. Despite the place that we were in and the reasons. Our children were, of course, already so tired that their parents immediately took them to the center and found places for their children to sleep. The children curled up together and the parents positioned themselves in such a way that the kids were in the center of a circle. It looked nice. Safe, even.

A hand touched my elbow. I looked back to see Draco and Bill standing there. They were both sad. Regretful, guilty. I wanted to smile and reassure them that I would be okay. All I did was grimace and was left fighting to keep from crying. I let my friend pull me into a huge. Bill wrapped his long arms around both of us. It made me feel better, seriously. But I was still scared even so.

When they let go, Frost was waiting. He watched me expectantly. He was impatient but it didn't seem to bother him too much. Bile rose into my throat when his tongue darted out to lick his lips. All while staring straight at me. Bill put his hand on my shoulder and whispered to me.

"I will keep watch all night, Harry. If he does something or if you so much as feel uncomfortable, you only have to call." I nodded to him and patted his hand, feeling safer just knowing that I really wouldn't be alone.

"Are you ready, Harry?" That slick voice hissed. I looked up at a leering Frost and nodded again.

"Yes, thank you." I answered with no emotion, keeping my distance.

I let him turn and stalk off to the only room with a thick wool blanket over the door. He held it up and gestured me inside first. As I stepped forward, I was met with a wall of heat. A fire had been kept burning the entire time. A thin, starved looking girl with filthy blond hair gasped when we entered. I couldn't make out the color of her eyes but they were wide in absolute terror. A loud growl behind me made me flinch.

"Masters." She stood and bowed to us. She hesitated to reach for a rag doll by a bundle of blankets in the corner. By the rough shape, I could tell that they were suppose to be her bed... even though it was literally a blanket on hard stone. Frost growled even louder and stepped forward. She flinched again and tried to make for the door only to be cuffed in the ear. Yelping, the girl booked it without looking at me, leaving her doll.

"Stupid cunt." Frost growled as he went to his bed... a decedent pile of beautiful, well kept furs and fancy goose feather pillows. This rivaled even the luxury of Hogwarts and it made me sick. A starved little girl slept on a holly blanket, clutching a dirty doll while a few feet away, her alpha slept in a bed fit for a king? The more I realized what a terribly selfish alpha he was, the more I hated Frost.

"You will have to forgive me. Training her hasn't been as simple as it should be." The voice spoke as Frost began removing his clothes. I looked away before I could see his naked body, thankfully.

I didn't say anything. Instead, I made toward her so called bed. I'd rather sleep on the cold hard ground than anywhere near that bed. It just killed me how this man could let his pack go cold, hungry and scared while he slept warm and full every night. Just before I could go near the girl's space though, a bony hand grabbed my arm hard enough to bruise.

"A bitch's bed is no place for an Alpha's wife." He hissed. Without waiting for a response, I was dragged to his large bed. It was higher up than necessary but that didn't matter. Frost shoved me toward it roughly.

"Get up." He growled. I heard several clothes hit the ground and I started shaking. Attempting to step away, even my voice shook.

"I-I'm fine. I could n-never share y-your bed." I stuttered as my insides twisted and curled. I didn't dare look at him, which proved to be a bad idea. He grabbed my arms from behind and forced my chest against the bed, bending me over.

"You can and you will." My fear was so intense, I could barely think enough to try calling for Bill. I sucked in a breath only to have it cut off. Frost's long, bony fingers slid around my neck and squeezed. I tried to scream but no sound came from me, minus a choke.

"Don't you dare think of screaming." He hissed into my ear. When he bent over me, I could feel his erection pressing against my butt. "I hold the power here, slut. Your family would die slowly if it weren't for me. They can still die if you don't do what I say."

I clawed at his hands, desperate for air. Despite how thin he was, he was much stronger than me. Tears spilled from my eyes as I struggled. His body kept me pinned as one of his hands drifted down my body. I wanted to sob when his hand ghosted over parts of me that where only meant for Fenrir.

"I'll make this clear. You do what I say, when I say. If you disobey me or try to talk to anyone, I will slaughter your entire pack. Understand me?" His grip eased and I was allowed to gasp for air desperately. My head was splitting in two and my throat was on fire. I involuntarily let out a sob, crying harder. This was a grave mistake.

Frost put his hands over my head and pressed my head into the thick blankets. Before I could try to fight or yell, his lips were at my ear, hissing.

"If they hear you, I will kill you right now and personally choke the life out of every single child here. Nod if you understand." I had no choice. My body shook as I tried to nod. When he finally let go, I tried to control my breathing and shook violently. Frost's hands grabbed me again, this time lifting me into his bed.

"No doubt your boyfriends are listening. You will be silent through the whole night, bitch. If I hear a peep, you risk the life of everyone here." He growled into my ear as he slipped a hand between my legs. I flinched away and tried to move, only to be pinned down again.

"Resisting is the same as disobeying." His hand squeezed the inside of my thigh so hard that I had no doubt there would be a disgusting purple bruise by morning. My entire leg was in pain... but it was nothing against the mind-numbing fear pulsing through my very soul.

"These are going to be reminders for you." Frost bit my ear lobe as his hand moved to my other thigh and squeezed that one just as hard. There would be bruises on both legs that would make it hard to walk and impossible to forget. "I own you now."

With that Frost shoved me into the wall and pulled several furs around himself. He was asleep within seconds. I tried to curl into a ball but the bruises on my legs made it too painful. Instead, my arms wrapped around my chest as I pressed myself into the rocks, trying not to sob. Tears poured as I held my mouth. My family... those children... they all depend on me right now. I have to keep them alive even if I don't make it.

Even as I tried to stifle my tears, I prayed silently.

_Fenrir... please save me, I love you._

**Thoughts? Reviews? I will be forever grateful!**

**Ashtin**


	18. Chapter 18

**Fenrir's POV**

It took me all day and night to find a fresh scent that belonged to Antonio. I could barely make out David's scent mixed in with his. The second I caught it I stopped and let out a low howl, one that shouldn't carry back to the caves. Luckily, I could also hear a faint bark on the wind. Antonio heard me.

I raced forward and found a thinning wolf curled around a human David. He was unconscious, covered in dirty clothes. Antonio raised his head slowly and whined at me. I understood. David was hurt and so was he. The only difference was David was getting closer to dying every second and Antonio was barely strong enough to keep himself alive, let alone save his mate.

_I will carry him. You will follow behind, Antonio._ He whimpered as he nodded.

_I'm sorry, my alpha. I tried... couldn't kill Voldemort._ His voice was barely more then a whisper. I merely nodded and licked his ear reassuringly.

_We don't have to worry about him. He is dead to the pack._ Antonio helped ease David around my shoulders. I filled him in on what had happened so far. The caves being attacked, sending the majority of the pack away, and the things the goddess told me.

_So she just wants us to ignore him? But the things he's done to us, Fenrir..._He groaned, his head low to the ground.

_I know, Antonio. It's better this way. She will keep us safe and our pack will grow._ Harry and Draco are both pregnant and soon David would be too. But I didn't want to get hopes up. Its true, the goddess could grant the gift of life on any couple. But there is always room for error. If something happened, I didn't want them to suffer. It's better for them to assume David never got pregnant than to wait and realize something went wrong.

Antonio was quiet the rest of the way home. At his weakened pace, it was hours before we were close. Even then it could be dark before we reached the caves. David on my back never woke up. He mumbled words and pleas, mostly for his mate but otherwise remained asleep. Antonio listened wearily and occasionally winced.

_Are you alright, Antonio? _I asked. He nodded and muttered a short reply about a head ache. I shrugged and kept moving. With food and rest, the two should be fine.

**Harry's POV**

I didn't sleep. Who could? Frost's body was wrapped around mine and all I wanted to do was die. I couldn't cry because if I did, I would wake him up and he'd probably try to kill me and then try to kill the pack. I finally understood why his pack was in such bad condition. He didn't just neglect them, he abused them. He probably raped that girl I saw on a regular basis. And those little kids... suddenly it didn't seem so crazy that he slapped them and their mothers around.

After what seemed like hours, Frost relax and twisted away from me. I let out a quiet, involuntary sob of relief. As the sound seemed to echo off the wall I was frozen, terrified that I had woken the monster and condemned the lives of so many innocent people. But he slept on. I didn't relax. Instead I shoved a fist in my mouth and pressed myself to the wall so hard, I thought the jutting angles might cut me. I didn't care. I would probably slice my body to ribbons if it got me further from him.

From there, I sat up with my knees as close to my chest as possible, given that the bruises were even more unbearable than the moment he gave them to me. He slept on as if nothing happened. In my ball, I rocked back and forth, silent tears streaming down my face.

_Please. Fenrir, Bill, somebody... Just please come find me. Save me. Save my child._ I silently prayed as the saltiness of my tears stung my cheeks. My hands shook violently and the rest of my body seemed to vibrate.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Frost moved again. This time, he edged even further from me, dangerously close to falling off the bed. His knees pulled up as he mumbled in his sleep. I held my breath as I realized that him pulling his knees up gave me space enough to move without him noticing. I didn't hesitate.

I shifted as smoothly as I could. My plan was to crawl to the foot of the bed and ease off. Out in the hall, I can get Bill and Draco. We can sneak out, carrying the children. Frost might not wake up. Perhaps we can even convince some of his pack to come with us. They don't seem to be very loyal to him so maybe...

I didn't make it ten inches when his arms wrapped around my waist. I froze, hoping that he was just asleep. But after a single second, a rag was forced between my lips. I twisted and screamed, but my cries were muffled.

"You stupid slut." His raspy voice growled in my ear as he pushed my face into the pillows. I couldn't breath and I struggled against him. "You better knock it off." If that wasn't enough, he squeezed my hip so hard, all I could think was that he would crack the bone. My entire leg started to go numb as I screamed into the pillows.

"Go ahead and scream, bitch. No one outside can hear you." Just to prove it he let me lift my head and pulled the rag from my mouth.

"Bill! Bill, help!" I screamed as loud as I could. The only sound I got in return was my own echo. I feared the worst as I looked up at Frost's dark form.

"W-why?" I cried, still struggling. Frost sat up, pinning my arms under his thighs. His hand reached back and rubbed my ass cheek. Shame burned through me as I tried to stay focused.

"Did you know my brother is a wizard? He worked for that bad wizard, Voldemort." My insides froze all the more and I stiffened... even though Frost was working my pants down around my knees.

"He cast a charm on this room. A silencing charm. You can scream all you want and no one outside can hear a peep." He continued, rubbing my bare ass. I squirmed against him. Now my tears were different. They were embarrassed and shameful.

"Please, don't do this." I begged. I was lower than dirt, begging this horrible, disgusting man. He wasn't even a man. He was a monster. I wish that could somehow make what he was doing with his fingers seem invalid, but I couldn't force the feeling away. Frost chuckled.

"I see no reason not to. Its not every day a fresh piece of ass like you walks up, begging for my help." His bony hand slapped my ass and even as I was screaming from the blow, he was slapping the other cheek. I closed my eyes, crying silently as I bit my lip.

_Fenrir, please, Fenrir. Come save me, I need you. He's going to rape me and kill our child, please, god, Fenrir!_ I chanted and prayed in my mind. But no amount of praying could stop my scream as I was pulled up by my bruised hips. I felt a slimy hard on between my cheeks.

"No! No, don't touch me!" I suddenly screamed, trying to scramble away. It was too easy for Frost. On top of being tired, hungry and scared, my body was devoting as much energy as it could to the baby. I was beyond weak right now, so it was easy to shove my chest down.

Frost rutted against me, rubbing his cock between my ass cheeks. It felt like an eternity but in reality, it was probably only a few minutes. All I could hear was his hot breath at my ear as he rocked back and forth, making me feel like the lowest scum. After forever had past, Frost grunted before flipping me over onto my back. He moved up to straddle my chest and held his slimy cock in his hand as he pulled and squeezed it.

Still crying, I looked away as he ejaculated on my cheek and neck. It seared and burned my skin, burrowing into my body and twisted my insides. I gagged involuntarily, on the verge of puking. Before I could empty my already empty stomach onto the expensive furs, Frosts hand wrapped around my throat, cutting off air.

"If you tell anyone about this, I don't need to tell you what I will do. My brother is having your pack wiped out, your pathetic husband is probably dead and the rest of your pack is as weak as you. Don't test me, bitch." He growled in my ear before pushing off.

I could only lay there pathetically as my ankles were tied tightly together. My hands were forced into a small, stiff bag and my wrists tied together. Forcing my hands to hold a constant fist. The icing on Frosts disgusting, immoral cake was to take a short piece of rope that smelled like trash and tie it around my neck, restricting my breathing.

"Oh, and if you ever cross me again, I won't let you keep your bastard pup." Frost added before rolling over and falling asleep again. I was too dead inside to really hear his words.

My pup? He knows I'm pregnant. But he shouldn't... its too soon... How could he know? I did my best to twist away from him and curl into a fetal position. What am I going to do? How do I save my baby?

_Fenrir... we need you._

**Draco's POV**

"I don't trust him, Bill. I think he's going to hurt Harry." I whispered from my place in Bills arms. He was sitting up cross legged, leaning against the wall. His hands were caressing my back and swollen belly as he stared off into space. He was listening carefully, in case Harry called out for him.

"I know, baby." Bill whispered, dropping soothing kisses into my hair. "I don't trust him either but what choice do we have? He knows better than to threaten the mate of an alpha, especially one as powerful as Fenrir. I can't say he is safe but he isn't in danger."

My mates words should have soothed me. They should have put my nerves and thoughts to rest but it didn't. I was still nervous and didn't understand why. I just felt sick being here, unable to shake the feeling that something was dangerously wrong. I buried my face against his neck, breathing his scent like oxygen. Even that couldn't calm me.

"I want to peek in. Just to make sure he's really okay." I told Bill, moving to stand. His strong arms locked around me, keeping me in his lap. I struggled for a bit before giving up with a frustrated whine.

"Don't. Do not give Seth Frost any reason to target you." Bill growled. At me. I don't remember the last time he's ever growled at me. I looked up at him, surprised. Is everything really so screwed up, my mate acted so differently. His eyes were hard... and scared. Bill was every bit as frightened as I was.

"He's already asleep. And I just want to look and see Harry. Please, Bill. It won't hurt anyone." I begged him, nuzzling his neck, angling myself so all he could smell was my scent. I was trying to soothe him enough to allow this small favor. But in my desperation, I forgot that being pregnant my scent changed slightly. Instead of calming Bill, it encouraged all his protective instincts.

"No. Be still, Draco." He ordered, rubbing a hand over the back of my neck. Instantly my eyes closed. Damn Bill and his infinite knowledge of my body.

"Then you look. I want to know that Harry is okay." I muttered, barely able to keep my eyes open. Bill heaved a tired sigh as I gave a breath of relief. He set me down on the floor so he could stand. I watched him through half closed eyes as he pushed the thick blanket from the doorway to the alphas room. After a moment he sat down again, pulling me into his arms once again.

"He's okay. Frost and him are sharing a bed but they're asleep a good distance apart." Bill assured me as he resumed rubbing my neck. Shivering, I let his small massage ease me to sleep, unable to even wonder why those two were in the same bed. It wouldn't make sense anyway. Harry was too loyal to 'sleep' with anyone besides Fenrir.

I couldn't stay conscious long enough to really think about it.

**Gosh, I am so sorry for taking so long. And I don't think this chapter really makes up for it at all, but I still hope it was good. Please, review and tell me what you think!**

**Ashtin**


End file.
